Melodies On The Breeze
by ArchangelArrow
Summary: Water. Earth Fire. Air. Only the Avatar could master all four elements, but when he was needed most he vanished. 100 years have passed, and two Water Tribe Siblings discovered the new Avatar... But, to their surprise Aang is not alone. Its seems he isn't the very last Airbender, after all
1. Katara's Prolouge

Avatar the Last Airbender

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most. He vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation. Leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope.

I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

0o0


	2. Aang

They were in the middle of a raging, fierce storm, one that had appeared out of nowhere. The clouds were as dark grey as volcanic smoke, and the rain pelted down as hard as rocks. Lightening flashed across the sky, lighting up the world for a single second

"Aang!" The young girl screamed again, as she nearly lost her grip on the saddle.

"Hold on! Dont let go!"

At his shouted back reply, he glanced back and noticed she tightened her grip on the saddle. The message was clear. _I wasn't planning to let go. _

The wind and rain worked together, knocking and jolting the two of them from each and every side. They both screamed as they were forced towards the roiling ocean below them. They hit the water, hard, and went under within seconds.

He felt the shock of the cold water hit him. Then he turned around, worried for his companion. He saw she lost her grip, and came out and off the saddle, gasping with shock, the bubbles erupting from her mouth. She reached out, to try to grab hold of the side but it was just out of her reach.

The blackness was closing in, and closing in fast. She reached out for the saddle once more, to try again, and he saw the moment she gave up. It was all over now. He felt undeniable fear, and angry. He lunged out, and latched onto her wrist, and pulled her in.

She looked, and he noticed that she was stunned in awe and shock. Aang had hold of her, and he wasn't letting go. He couldn't. He felt a hot, rush of energy encase him, and with sudden strength, swung her back, and into the saddle behind him.

Then without effort, sat in the lotus position, clamped his fists together, and a sphere of air expanded all around them.

Then, he knew no more, as the dark closed in.


	3. The Boy In The Iceberg

Book one:

Water

Chapter One:

The Boy in the Iceberg Part One

"It's not getting away from this me this time" The boy leaned out over the side of the canoe, gazing intently at the water below, spear raised "Watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish" he raised the spear higher, and leaned further out.

The young girl, Katara, looked to him, then back at the water sceptically. A fish swam under the boat, catching her attention. Katara took off her dark purple gloves from her left hand, and held it out over the water.

She took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth. She moved her hand up and down gently, and ripples appeared on the surface of the water. Then, in a globule of the liquid, was an average sized fish, floating in the air.

"Sokka! Look!" Her blue eyes were wide with happy surprise as she used both hands, and moved the liquid sphere and fish closer.

"Shhh, Katara you gonna scare it away" Sokka whispered back, eyes intent on the prize, tongue stuck out in concentration. He hummed under his breath, licking his lips "Mmmmm I can already smell it cooking"

Unbeknownst to him, the younger girl moving the fish in its water sphere closer, dancing above her head. "But Sokka, I caught one"

She drew the water and fish in, frowning in concentration, as floated it away past her right shoulder, and hovered in the middle of the canoe above the basket set there. Sokka raised his spear, to catch his own fish.

Oblivious to her success in catching her own fish, Sokka popped the water sphere as he raised his weapon to strike with the spear's end "Hey!" Katara scolded.

The fish flew back out into the ocean, and the water poured all over Sokka's head. He gasped out in surprise, and then sat still in his seat. He put down the spear and turned, annoyance on his face

"Why is it that every time that _you_ play with magic water,_ I_ get soaked?" He clenched his fists, water droplets dripping off his clothes.

Katara scoffed, and frowned lightly "It's not magic, its waterbending. And it's-"

Sokka cut her off "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah" he turned around and wringed out his hair "Look I'm just saying If I hard weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself"

"You're calling me weird?" She demanded back, indignant, arms crossed "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water"

She smirked at him, mocking him. Sokka's grin as he gazed at his left arm, flexing his muscles, fell. He dropped the sleeve, and turned to face her with a sullen unhappy scowl on his face.

Before they could say anything more, the canoe knocked into something, making them sway and jerk in the boat, with gasps and exclamations of surprise. Sokka looked ahead as the canoe was drawn into the fast current. They were headed right for an ice blockade.

Sokka grabbed his paddle, grunting as steered them clear, the ice crashing together behind them. "Watch out!" Katara called

The ice drifted closer to each other, the two kids staring in horror at their predicament. "Go left, go left!" They bounced off the small icebergs as they passed

Two thick pieces blocked them in from the sides, and trapped them. Sokka grabbed Katara's hood and pulled her out with him, as their canoe was crushed to pieces. Katara managed to stay on the iceberg and not slip off.

They both stared, as they sat on their icefloe, in the middle of an icefield, far from home in the middle of nowhere. Katara scooted back, to sit beside him in the middle. She glared with accusingly "You call that left?"

Sokka frowned, looking down and to his left, his spear stuck in the ground beside him "You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should have _waterbended_ us out of the ice"

As he mocked her, he gestured his hands in a poor attempt at copying her hand movements. Katara got to her feet "So it's my fault?"

Sokka crossed his arms "I knew I should have left you home!"

All around them was just water and ice, and the weak sun. Behind Katara's back, was a tall towering iceberg nearly ten times her height. Katara glared at the older boy as he continued "Leave it to a girl to screw things up"

At his words, her eyebrow started twitching, and an expression of displeasure and fierce anger came over her face. Needless to say, she was not happy. She pointed at him

"You are the most sexist-"her hands flew back "-Immature, nutbrained- Urg I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

In her anger, Katara didn't notice that the more she furiously gestured and threw her hands down, the higher the water behind her flew, until it raced back and cracked the iceberg behind her. Sokka looked up, annoyed with her outburst, but the sound of cracking ice drew his attention.

"Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp, while you've been off soldier!"

The ice cracked and split apart even more. Sokka glanced behind her, eyes comically wide with horror and fear "Uh, Katara?" He gestured, but she was too mad to notice

"I even wash all of the clothes!" She jabbed her finger at him to get her point across "Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you- NOT PLEASANT!"

Sokka's eyes were wide, as she continued to yell, her bending enlarging the crack even more than before. "Katara! Settle down!"

The comment Sokka shouted at her in a high pitch voice, just made her even angrier than before. "No. That's it I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your OWN!"

She threw back her hands once last time, and stomped her foot. The water erupted form behind her with a loud crashing whoosh. Katara whirled around, finally noticing. The iceberg completely split apart, and sent their float sailing back as they clung on to the edge.

"Ok, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara" Sokka commented wryly once they stopped moving, and the water was calm again

Katara was looking at the damage wide eyed, her expression shocked and stunned and surprised "You mean _I_ did that?"

"Yep" Sokka smirked and said sarcastically "Congratulations" Katara gave him a dirty look.

Beneath them, the water started to glow. They scrambled to their feet, as the water rippled, and erupted again in front of them. Another iceberg, this one glowing blue and white, and round like a sphere came out of the water.

Katara walked forward. She blinked as it drifted closer, and saw something in the ice. She looked closer, and saw it was a boy. A boy who's eyes seemed to open and glow brighter.

Katara and Sokka gasped "He's alive" she grabbed Sokka's club from its sheath behind his back "We have to help"

She pulled up her hood, and jumped across the water, Sokka following and grabbing his spear "Katara get back here! We don't know what that thing is" She ignored him, as they hopped across water using the ice like stepping stones.

Katara reached the iceberg first, and started to hit the ice. She hit it once…twice… three, four times… she took a stronger swing and on the fifth, air blasted out, knowing them off their feet. The ice cracked, with a deep thundering, and they both watched as it split apart.

Then, a bright white, beam of light shot out into the sky.

0o0

Somewhere not too far away, a metal grey ship sailed through the waters. Stood on deck was a boy wearing red and black armour. He had black hair done in a ponytail, and a scar across the left side of his face. He stared up at the sky, his eyes going wide at first, and then narrowing in satisfaction, at the beam of light, as it then faded.

"Finally" he turned around "Uncle, do you realise what this means?"

The old man sitting down at the table with a tea pot and cup, and a card in his hand looked up "I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means" he turned back to glare in the light's direction "My search is about to come to an end" The teenage boy's gold eyes narrowed even further.

The old man sighed heavily. The teenage boy pointed as the beam of light vanished "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him"

The boy's uncle gestured to the sky "Or, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing" He placed down his card. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

Prince Zuko whirled around, and exploding angrily "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman head a course for the light"

The boy's uncle gazed down at the card in his hand. It had three spirals on it. The cards moved in the wind.

0o0

The light faded, and Sokka straightened from where he had had his arms protectively over his sister. They stood, Katara holding his arm, as he held out his spear.

A small figure with glowing eyes appeared over the edge of the ice. Sokka thrust out the spear "Stop!"

The person stood, the light faded and left, and his eyes stopped glowing. He then collapsed. Katara gasped, and caught him in her arms, both of them grunting. Her with the effort, the boy with exhaustion

Katara held him, and then glared at Sokka, who poked the boy's head with the butt of his spear. "Stop it" she pushed him back, glaring at him annoyed

She settled the person in her arms against the ice. It was a boy, a little younger than her. He had a slightly tanned skin tone, wore yellow and light orange clothes, and on his head was a light blue arrow. His eyes opened, and they were dark grey.

He looked up and gasped at what he saw. The boy saw a pretty girl a little older than himself, with tanned skin, and big dark blue eyes. The wind gently blew the two locks of hair in her face.

"I need to ask you something" he choked out

"What?" Katara questioned

"Please, come closer" she did. The boy paused, then said excitedly "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

She pulled back, really confused, and surprised "Uh, sure. I guess"

The boy then…floated to his feet. Sokka jumped back, surprised, spear held out, while Katara gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, eyes a little wide in amazement. The boy looked around

"What's going on here?" the boy questioned

"You tell us!" Sokka exclaimed back, then pointed at the mess behind them "How'd you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" He poked him

The boy waved him away "I'm not sure"

Then there was a rumbling groan from behind the ice walls. Katara and Sokka looked up, confused and curious. The boy turned at the noise, gasping. He raced and scrambled up the ice, slid down inside, and hugged the furry head in front of him

"Appa. Are you all right?" The boy lifted the creature's eyelid to see its brown eyes "Wake up buddy"

The creature didn't move, even when the boy tried lifting its head. Katara and Sokka came around the side. Sokka's jaw dropped, and Katara stared with shock. The creature then lifted the boy, as he laughed, with its tongue.

"You're ok" the boy hugged the creature as it got to its feet, and shook itself like a dog.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked as he and his sister drew closer.

"This is Appa. My flying bison" The boy replied rubbing Appa's nose.

The creature behind him was a large fluffy thing, with six legs, horns and long tail. It mostly had white fur, but there was a pattern of dark fur in the shape of an arrow on its head, going down its back to its tail.

Sokka gave a sceptical expression, and dead-panned "Riiight, and this is Katara, my flying sister"

The bison then suddenly sneezed, and the boy ducked. The boy looked back, and saw Sokka was covered head to foot in green goo. He grunted and groaned out in disgust, and tried rubbing his clothes against the snow. Katara just smiled, amused.

"Don't worry it'll wash out" The boy said, "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy" Sokka threw back over his shoulder at his sister, as she stood a little behind him.

Katara walked forward, expression doubtful, as she pushed Sokka's spear out of the way, causing him to stumble back "Oh yeah I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye"

They both looked to the younger boy, who grinned and widened his grey eyes, giving them a completely adorable innocent look. Katara shook her head, and gestured to her left "The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your name"

She smiled encouragingly at him, hands held out in a peaceful gesture. The boy grinned "I'm- Ahhh, Ahhh-" his nose started to twitch "Ahhh-Ahhh-ahhh AHHOOO!"

He sneezed loudly, and suddenly wasn't on the ground anymore. He shot up into the air like a rocket, the sudden blast of air knocking the two siblings back a little, as they shielding their faces with their arms. They looked up, as the boy came sailing back down, slid down the ice, and came to a stop on his feet.

"I'm Aang" he sniffled and wiped his nose with a finger.

Katara was stood still, face blank, her blue eyes blinking in shock. Sokka held his spear, eyes wide as dinner plates "You just sneezed" He pointed upwards "And flew ten feet into the air"

Aang frowned a little and glanced to the sky in the direction the older Water Tribe boy was pointing. "Really? It felt higher than that"

Katara's was frowning in thought, then her expression cleared, and her eyes went wide as she gasped in shock. "You're an airbender"

Aang nodded "Sure am"

Sokka looked sceptical, and dead-panned "Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I've got midnight sun madness" he turned around and walked away "I'm going home to where stuff makes sense"

He stopped and gazed around, noticing where they were. Right in the middle of the ocean, standing on an iceberg, with no across the opposite shore of the land. They were stuck, with no way home.

Both Katara and Aang stared at him for a moment then, but before either of them could say a word, there was a sound. The sound of a groan coming from Appa's saddle. Katara blinked, and gazed up confused.

Sokka came back over, suddenly wary and suspicious again, spear held out as he crept closer to the creature. Sokka's eyes narrowed and he quickly glanced at Aang, and then back to the saddle on the flying bison's back "What was that?"

Aang frowned, confused, and shrugged. There was the sound of someone coughing and then….

"A-Aang? Aang!"

0o0

The first thing that I noticed, when I completely woke from unconsciousness was the temperature. It was freezing, the kind of cold that seeped deep into your bones, and made them ache.

I shivered, and blinked open my eyes. I was then immediately blinded by the harsh bright light of day. I raised my arm and shielded my eyes from it. I waited, and eventually my vision focused, getting used to the light.

The wind picked up, and I shivered again. I sat up, and looked around. I was in Appa's saddle. My hair fell into my face, and I tucked it back behind my ears. I frowned. Where was I? And why was it so cold?

I realised that I hadn't been by myself originally, and with frantic panic called out "A-Aang? Aang!" The wind answered me. Until a moment later….

"Mina? Is that you?"

At the sound of the familiar, young voice, my head perked up, like a deer-cat's ears do when it hears a far-off noise. I scooted to the side of the saddle, and leaned out, and gazed down, as I searched. I found what I wanted.

Standing there, gazing up at me with that familiar big grin on his face, was Aang. I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't realised I had been holding. For some reason, waking up, alone and not finding him filled me with dread and fear.

Seeing Aang, unharmed, unscathed and still beaming at me with that grin untied the knots in my stomach, and drew out the ache in my chest. I gave a small smile, as I swung my leg over the saddle's rim, and started to climb down.

I felt my hands were numb with the cold, and my arms were shaking, as my strength weakened. I lost my grip, and fell the last few feet to the ground. I was expecting to hit the ground, hard. I knew the fall was going to leave bruises. But instead…arms caught me.

There was a grunt from whoever caught me, as I landed into their hold. I had closed my eyes, in anticipation of the fall, but I opened them after a moment. My hair had fallen into my face, and I brushed it back behind my ears again. Then….I paused.

I was looking into the deepest sapphire blue eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't find a word to say, I was stunned. The eyes belonged to a boy my age, maybe a little older. He had tanned skin, and brown hair shaved on the sides, and held back into a short ponytail at the top of his head.

I blinked. He blinked. I looked at him, he looked at me. I couldn't help it. He intrigued me. I had never such a boy before. He gave a cough, and I remembered my manners. I was in his arms, and staring like a fish out of water.

I unwrapped my arms from his neck- when I had wrapped them around his neck?- and he let me down to stand on my own two feet; which I did, shaking and stumbling. I coughed myself, embarrassed at being such a brainless idiot, and tucked my hair back again. I looked him over.

He wore a dark blue/grey coat, with white fur at the hood, the tops of the sleeves and the hem. He had on dark blue pants, and brown boots that stopped just below his knees. Around his neck was a white Whale-bone choker, and he wore three-fingered thick gloves.

The boy looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I noticed his grip tightened on the weapon in his hand, and I took a step back "Who are you? Are you with the Fire Nation?"

I shook my head, and stepped even further back. His angry, annoyed expression and cold demeanour- not to mention the raised weapon- was starting to scare me. "Sokka! Stop it you're scaring her"

The older boy scoffed but lowered the spear, and walked away. I just stood shaking, and fiddling with my hands. There was a carefree laugh, and I was almost knocked off my feet, by arms that wrapped around me and hugged me "Mina you're ok!"

I nodded, and hugged back, still in a daze from my encounter with the older boy. Aang laughed again, oblivious to my dazed confusion. It was then, for the first time I noticed where we were.

We were standing on a huge iceberg in a broken ice dome, surrounded by ice walls. And we were right in the middle of the ocean, with no other land or way across in sight, at all. Which I realised a moment later, meant we were stranded. Appa rumbled from next to me, reminding me he was there, and I corrected the thought.

"Aang? Who's this?"

The unknown unfamiliar voice that had scolded the older boy, drew my attention back from my deep far-away thoughts. I watched as a girl a little younger than me, walked forward, smiling sweetly, but confusion and curiosity in her eyes.

I studied her. She was taller than me- which wasn't a surprise I was just under 5 ft3 and shorter than almost everyone, even Aang was slightly taller and he was twelve!- and she wore a lavender/blue heavy warm coat that went to her ankles, with white fur at the hood and the ends of sleeves and the hem. She also wore dark lavender three-fingered gloves, and there was necklace around her neck, though it was hidden behind her collar. She had the exact same tanned skin, features, and deep blue eyes as the older boy who had caught me from falling.

I realised that the younger girl and older boy were probably siblings, brother and sister. Aang grinned, and smacked his head in disbelief "Oh, right, sorry I forgot"

He laughed, and took my hand and drew me forward. I bit my lip, and wanted to hide behind the energetic twelve-year old. I wasn't very good meeting new people. I got very nervous

"Mina, this Katara. Katara, this my best friend Mina" Katara smiled, and waved her hand in hello

"Nice to meet you Mina, I'm Katara" Then she gestured to her right, to the older boy who had joined her "And the paranoid, insensitive one over here is my brother Sokka"

I nodded, and gave a small timid smile and a little wave, before ducking my head to hide behind my now loose hair- it had come undone at some point without me noticing- and felt a warm blush spread across my cheeks like an ink spot on parchment.

Aang seemed to sense my unease, and must have noticed the offended look on Sokka's face, and the sad one on Katara's, and hurried to explain "Oh don't take it badly, Mina doesn't really talk to anyone. She's just really shy, especially with new people, right Mina?"

I just nodded. I was glad Aang was doing the talking for me- he usually did when we met new people- and decided to say as few words as possible. I didn't want to open my mouth and stutter and stammer and sound like a choking or drowning victim. It was humiliating, and degrading.

Aang then laughed again. And gestured to Appa "Anyway if you guys are stuck, Appa, Mina and I can give you lift" He airbended himself up onto Appa's head, then sat in the spot on his neck, and took hold of the reins.

I frowned, confused. We were giving them a ride? I mentally shrugged. Why not. We couldn't leave them out here, to freeze, and I couldn't see how they'd get home any other way.

Katara smiled, and looked grateful and thankful as she came to Appa's side "We'd love a ride, thanks!"

I laced my fingers together, for her to use as a step- Appa was quite big and tall-getting up into the saddle was challenging for anyone who couldn't airbend themselves up. Katara beamed her thanks with a kind smile, and put her foot in my hands. I pushed her up, and Aang took her hand, and pulled her the rest of the way.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster" I turned to see that Sokka, was frowning, and looked determined.

I wanted to giggle at the way he described Appa- Fluffy snot monster indeed- but didn't. Katara scoffed as she got into the saddle and gave her brother a dirty look "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along, and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"

I couldn't disagree with Katara on that point. She was perfectly right in saying so. Sokka was acting a little bit silly. The older boy gazed up at his sister with lowered eyebrows and unamused eyes, his spear in his hand.

He opened his mouth, to protest or say a smart retort, but stopped. Even he couldn't argue with Katara. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. I hid a smile behind my hair.

Sokka came forward, and I offered my laced together fingers as a step again, like I had for Katara. I just a got a slight frown in return. I bit my lip, suddenly a little hurt at his refusal for my help. I climbed up myself, without a word.

Katara gave a glare to her brother as he sat in the back beside her. Then she looked to me with an apologetic smile as I sat across from her. Her eyes said '_Sorry about his attitude'_. I gave an understanding smile in return.

Then we were ready to go. "Ok, first time flyers hold on tight" Aang called excitedly over his shoulder, grinning.

Katara clasped her hands in front of her chest, excitement and apprehension in her eyes, and an awed smile on her face. Sokka was still frowning, with his arms stiffly crossed. I bit my lip, to stop a smile. It looked like he was pouting.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang gently snapped the reins.

Appa groaned, lifted his tail, and jumped up into the air and….fell into the ocean. I shook my head, and held back a laugh. Katara crawled forwards to the front, and Sokka continued to keep his arms crossed.

"Come on Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang snapped the reins again, but the flying bison wasn't budging.

I moved from the front and sat on the left side of the saddle, sat with my legs crossed, back straight, and started to tie up my hair again. I plaited the front locks and tied them back around my head, and plaited the rest into a braid down my back. Some loose curls came free, and framed my face. I used a yellow ribbon patterned with the three air spirals.

I tucked the loose curls framing my face behind my ears, and sat still, my hands folded carefully in my lap. I heard a scoff and then Sokka spoke "_Wow _that was truly amazing" He dead-panned.

I frowned down at my hands. Was he always this…this…this-well the only word I could think of was rude. Cynical or scathing might be a better choice of wording. I looked up and noticed Katara was frowning with an annoyed look.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see"

I smiled. There goes Aang, with the hope and enthusiasm and optimism. He could bring light to situation that was as dark as a raging storm. He never had a bad word to say, and I was glad he hadn't lost it, even after everything.

Katara went to move, and froze. Curious as to why I leaned back a little in the saddle, and saw the closed-mouth happy grin on Aang's face. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for Aang's answer. Why was he smiling at Katara that way? Aang's smile dropped a little "O-Oh, I was smiling?"

A heard a groan of disgust, and a half-snore. I turned to see that disgusted, and bored expression on Sokka's face. I shook my head. Was that boy ever happy?

We continued on, Appa's thumping his tail in the water and pushing us a little faster. I turned around, so my back was to Aang, and gazed out at the ice and sea around us.

It was a strange place…I peeked at Sokka, and hid a small smile….A strange place filled with even stranger people.

0o0

The young prince stood on the top deck, gazing out at the ice and snow all around, the wind blew his clothes about, as steam puffed from the pipe behind him into the darkening sky.

"I'm going to bed now" The prince's uncle gave a huge yawn as he stretched. "Yes, a man needs his rest" he hinted.

The young prince said not a word, ignoring the older man behind him. His uncle's shoulders slumped, as he sighed and gave an unamused expression that his nephew couldn't see "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive you won't find him"

Still the Prince said nothing. His uncle continued to talk "Your father, grandfather _and _great-grandfather all tried and failed"

Finally Prince Zuko answered "Because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture" he frowned "Mine does" he turned back to the horizon "This coward's one-hundred years in hiding is over"

He gazed back out, gaze intent on the ice and see once more

0o0

They had travelled far, but it was dark now, and everyone was tired. Sokka had laid down to rest and instantly fell asleep at the back of the saddle. Mina was curled on the side, breathing easy and light.

Aang was laid on his back on Appa's head, hands behind his head, feet crossed and staff tucked underneath his arms. He gazed at the stars as they trailed by. Everything was quiet and still, the only sound was the slight hushing and whispering of the waves as Appa swam on.

"Hey"

Katara had crawled to the front, carefully not to wake her brother or the older girl. She crossed her arms and leaned her chin on them, gazing down at Aang. His expression was peaceful, tranquil as he looked up at the blue-eyed girl above him "Hey. Whatcha thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering" Katara lowered her gaze for a moment, finding the words "You being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

Aang's face was filled with surprise, and Katara didn't seem to notice his complete uneasiness. He sat up, bringing his arms from behind his head "Uh no I didn't know him- I mean I knew people that knew him but I didn't. Sorry" He gave an apologetic smile

"Ok just curious" She turned and crawled back to her space "Goodnight"

"Sleep tight" Aang replied turning away, and crossing his legs. A guilty and uncomfortable expression on his face.

Neither Aang nor Katara released that someone had been listening in on their short conversation.

Mina gave a small inaudible sigh. If anyone looked to her, they would have seen a sad, confused, pitying expression on her face, and seen her hands clench into fists, gripping the hem of her tunic. But, neither Katara or Aang noticed.

Everything went still and quiet again. The only sound was the rushing of the water, and the whispering of the wind.

0o0

_Lightening flashed, like flickering lanterns but much brighter, waking up from his sleep. He sat up with a gasp, suddenly feeling dread, and hoping it was unfounded. _

_All around there were grey clouds, thick ones that made everything blurry. Thundering roared, and the lightening flashed again. _

_The wind and rain worked together, knocking and jolting the two of them from each and every side. They both screamed as they were forced towards the roiling ocean below them. They hit the water, hard, and went under within seconds._

_His companion had lost her grip on the saddle. He lunged out, grabbed her wrist, and flung her back into the saddle. He felt a rush of energy, and used his airbending. _

_The air around them froze, turning to ice. "Aang! Aang!"_

"Aang. Aang wake up!" he sat gasping "Its ok, we're in the village now" he turned to see Katara kneeling beside him.

Aang looked around, and saw he was in a brown tent, a lantern hanging by the entrance. Katara stood, and gestured with her thumb behind her, a smile on her face "Come on get ready everyone's waiting to meet you"

He got up, and Katara paused for a moment, curious. She looked at his arm, and saw a blue arrow run up it, and then she looked down and saw another one on his foot. She gasped, in awe. As Aang pulled his shirt over his head, she looked to see another running up his neck too.

She walked forward, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him with her out the tent.

0o0

I was cold, positively freezing. And it wasn't just because of the icy air and snow here. The person sitting beside me was giving me a frosty reception. I sighed inaudibly and bit my lip, and started to fiddle with my braid.

Sokka sat next to me, legs crossed and he frowned and glared as he polished and cleaned his boomerang. The sharp hushing, of the cloth as he rubbed it up and down the weapon's edges was the only sound to be heard.

He hadn't spoken one word to me, nor I to him. We had arrived in the village very early this morning, so early the sun had risen yet. Aang had put into a tent, fast asleep, and Katara had been kind enough to share hers with me.

I had woken a little later, and found Sokka in the exact same position he was in now, and I made my way to him, and sat down. And neither of us had moved.

I looked up, and as did Sokka at the sound of footsteps, and watched as Katara dragged Aang out the tent by his wrist. She smiled, and gestured for me to follow, and I stood quickly and quietly to my feet and kept on her heels.

Katara came to stop in the middle of the small village, Aang on her left, me on Aang's left. She gestured with a wry smile "Aang, Mina, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Mina"

Aang placed his palms together and bowed respectfully, and I copied him. After I straightened I took in the small group of people, and studied them.

There were only nine adults there. There were ten children, ranging in ages from three to ten. I frowned. Why were there so little of them? Some of the adults drew their children closer.

Aang looked confused, and I was sure I did too "Uh, why are they looking at me-"he looked to me, and then corrected himself "At _us _like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

The oldest women there came forward and spoke "Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my grand-daughter and grand-son found you two"

Aang and I shared looks. Aang's grey eyes were wide, with shock. I was just confused. Extinct? How could airbenders be extinct? Weren't Aang and I living breathing proof they weren't?

"Extinct?" Aang repeated.

"Aang, Mina, this is my grandmother" Katara introduced us.

"Call me gran-gran" the older women dead-panned.

I studied Katara's grandmother a little closer. She had grey hair, pulled back in a bun and the front locks tied back around her head into little loops. She shared the same blue eyes as Katara and Sokka, and the same tanned-skinned all the villagers had.

Sokka strode up and snatched Aang's staff from his hands "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this"

I frowned, but said nothing. Didn't he know it was rude to snatch things out of people's hands? Especially when the thing he snatched didn't belong to him? Aang brought his staff back to his hand with his airbending

"It's not for stabbing. It's for airbending" he used his bending and opened the staff so the glider's orange wings came out. Sokka jumped back arms up at the sudden movement.

The children laughed, and giggled, and one little girl exclaimed "Magic trick, do it again!"

I gave a small smile, and twirled my own staff and opened it to show my glider's yellow wings. The little girl jumped and clapped her little hands. I smiled even wider. I liked making children happy; it was a beautiful thing a child's innocence.

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly"

Sokka's arms were crossed, expression sceptical and doubtful, eyebrows raised. "You know last time I checked humans can't fly" he sarcastically said.

I saw the mischievous glint in Aang's grey orbs and knew what he was thinking instantly. I sighed, but smiled. "Check again. Come on Mina!"

He moved the glider to his back and held on. A look on concentration was on his face. Then, he took off. I bit my lip, unsure. I wasn't comfortable with showing off. Aang called me to hurry up, and I chuckled silently, then followed suit.

The villagers oohed and ahhed as Aang's flew to and fro. We twirled upward, going in spirals around each other. I suddenly stopped feeling self-conscious. Up here in the sky, in the air, I was free.

But then again, air was the element of freedom. Aang was looking down, and I noticed the awed grin on Katara's face and in her eyes. Aang was so distracted; he flew straight into the snow tower on the edge of the village.

I flew down, and snapped my glider shut, and came to a stop on my feet. Katara rushed over, as Sokka's gasped in shock and "My watch tower"

Aang was covered in snow, as Katara raced over, a smile on her face. Even though I hadn't known her long, I liked Katara. She was nice, and kind. She held out a hand, to pull Aang up "That was amazing"

Sokka raced over, and I came to Aang's side, as he twirled his glider shut. I heard a thump, and a grunt, and turned to see that snow had collapsed on Sokka. I bit my lip, and hid a smile behind the hair that framed my face.

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long" Sokka spoke as he pulled himself out of the snow. They watched him go.

"You're a waterbender" Aang exclaimed excited curiosity in his tone.

I looked up at Katara- who was much taller than me despite being younger- and blinked in awe. A waterbender, Katara was a waterbender. She smiled, and seemed to give a shrug "Well sort of. Not yet"

"All right no more playing. Come on Katara you have chores" Katara's gran-gran led her away, leaving me and Aang behind.

I hid another amused smile, at the dreamy look on my best friend's face, as he watched Katara leave.

0o0

"I told you they're the real thing gran-gran. I finally found two benders to teach me" Katara exclaimed to her grandmother.

They came to a stop, as they talked " Katara, try not to put all your hopes in that boy and girl" her grandmother admonished.

Katara frowned, and held out her hands "But Aang's special, I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom" she looked over

Aang had his tongue on his staff, and wasn't holding it, hands free. He was grinning, at the children around him "'ee? 'ow my 'ongue is 'tuck to my 'taff" his voice was muffed and some words were pronounced strangely.

Katara held back a laugh, and then turned to their other guest. Mina was sat, crossed legged on the ground. In her lap was Kila, a little girl of six years old. Kila was giggling and talking, as Mina braided her hair, as two other children sat around them and talked to her as well.

Katara smiled. Mina was quiet, shy and hadn't spoken a word, but Katara knew she was gentle, and kind-hearted and sweet, not to mention incredibly mature. Katara got the sense that Mina was filled with wisdom like Aang, and a calm patience. Despite not having known the older girl long, Katara already liked her.

She smiled, and went to go complete her chores.

0o0

The sky was golden, and spread across it was thin wispy trails of white clouds, as the sun set. The waters were dark, and calm and the icebergs around were solid and sturdy. The grey metal ship with smoke puffing from it, stood out amongst it all.

On the deck, were four figures. Two were part of the crew, and dressed in uniform and helmets. One was the angry Prince, and the last was his uncle. The two crew members and Prince Zuko were standing; his uncle was sat on a small stool.

"Again" The older man stated, honey/brown eyes narrowed in focus.

The Prince let out to fire shots one to the left and one to the right; the two crew members blocked. The one on the left shot out first, then the one on the right jumped and blasted one shot high, one down low.

Prince Zuko jumped above the low shot, and swung a fire blast at the crew member on the left with one hand, and another at the other crew member with his right foot. They stood, facing off, and held still.

The older man sighed heavily, then got to his feet "No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles" He held his hands to indicate breathing, and then flung out his left arm to indicate muscles. "The breath becomes energy in the body; the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire"

The older man shot out a clenched fist of his right arm, and a stream of red/gold flames appeared, blowing back the prince's ponytail. His uncle withdrew his arm "Get it right this time"

Prince Zuko glared, eyebrows down, amber eyes narrowed in anger and impatience "Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set, I'm more than ready"

His uncle frowned himself, and leaned forward a little arms folded behind his back "No you are impatient" he sat down hands on his knees "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Prince Zuko growled under his breath, teeth clenched. Without warning he stepped forward and shot a leg out, fire bursting forth. The unlucky crew member he had chosen to vent his anger at had no time to block and was knocked off his feet with a grunt.

Prince Zuko turned away, and stepped closer to his uncle "The Sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender' his uncle was scowling now but he didn't notice "He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me, the advanced set!"

His uncle blinked, then frowned down at the floor "Very well" his serious expression added as he reached to a bowl beside him and picked it up "But first I must finish my roast duck"

Prince Zuko leaned back, a look of utter disgust and horror on his face as his uncle began to shovel in his roast duck with his chopsticks, a happy smile on his face.

0o0

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender, in the Water Tribe we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men"

I looked up from where I was braiding and plaiting the hair of another little girl by the name Lakka, at Sokka's serious words and long speech. I giggled, and hid a smile making sure Sokka didn't see or hear.

Men indeed. Sokka was giving a speech to a group of six boys. Not men or even kids Sokka's own age oh no. A group of small boys, ranging from three or four to maybe eight or nine. One of the boys raised his hand "I gotta pee"

I saw Sokka got annoyed, and clenched his fists, patient at an end "Listen. Until your fathers return from the war they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks" He gestured wildly with his hands.

I heard Lakka, and Kila and their other friend Ohkah giggle, and whisper to each other in amusement. I just sighed, and shook my head. The little boy looked desperate "But I really gotta go"

Sokka sighed, and his shoulders fell "Oook who else has to go"

Just as I knew they would, all six young boys raised their hands at the same time. I giggled when Sokka smacked himself in the forehead in despair and exasperation. The boys wondered off, and I got up as I spotted Katara going over to her brother.

Kila, Lakka and Ohkah followed; Kila had my right hand, Lakka my left, and Ohkah gripped onto the hem of my tunic. "Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked her older brother "Gran-gran said he disappeared over an hour ago"

I frowned worried for a moment, until I heard noise and turned with relief to see Aang coming out of the latrine tower, the six boys from earlier going over to him "Wow, everything freezes in there" Aang said, making the boys laugh.

I chuckled, and shook my head, an amused almost smirk on my lips. Aang would never change; he was still the goofy, energetic silly kid he had been when they met. Sokka huffed in annoyance, as Katara just smiled amused.

"Katara get him out of here!" Sokka exclaimed hand outstretched to indicate Aang "This lesson is for warriors only" he turned and walked away

Sokka turned back at a young boy exclaiming "Weeee!" All the boys were sliding down Appa's tail into a bank of snow, laughing.

Lakka, Kila and Ohkah looked up me, eyes wide with pleas and I smiled, and shooed them off, and they raced off to join the fun too. Katara covered her mouth with both hands, laughing too, as I did I.

Sokka wasn't impressed as he strode over, frown on his face. "Stop! Stop it right now! What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on" he started to take down the make-shift slide as Katara and I came over

I frowned confused, as Aang hopped down off of Appa "What war?" He questioned the two "What are you talking about?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, sceptic again "You're kidding right?"

Aang looked down, then his dark grey eyes lightened upon something over Sokka's shoulder. I knew that look, and covered my ears, and stepped back. Aang's eyebrows went high, and excitement and glee appeared on his face "PENGUIN!"

A penguin otter squeaked and waddled off. Sokka and Katara were confused, as Aang raced after the creature, leaving a trail of blown up snow behind him, and a blast of air that wiped up everyone's clothes.

He was gone over the horizon within seconds. I smiled, amused. "He's kidding. Right?" Sokka asked his sister.

Katara shrugged, then said she was going after Aang and left. It was just me and Sokka now, and it was awkward. Well Sokka looked uncomfortable and probably thought it was awkward. I just thought it was little awkward, since there was not a word spoken between us.

I then bit my lip, and debated with myself. War? What war were they talking about? There was no war, as far as I knew. I took a step forward, and lightly touched Sokka's arm. He jumped, startled, and when he saw it was me, relaxed a little.

I gave a confused look, and he seemed not to get what I was asking. I sighed, and shook my head. It didn't matter. Aang would most likely ask Katara what Sokka had meant, and Aang would tell me later.

She a tug on her tunic, and looked down to see Kila, Lakka, Ohkah and another little girl of about three years old, gazing up at me. I smiled, as Kila dragged me away, and asked me to braid Hala's- the three year old- hair.

I nodded, and left Sokka behind me, with a confused look.

0o0

Katara walked along the shore- for lack of a better name- gazing at the penguin otters, looking for a tale tell sign of the colour orange and yellow. She was looking for Aang "Aang?"

She heard a light laugh, and found him, chasing the penguin otters, trying to catch one with a smile on his face "Hey come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" he lunged out, missed and fell into the snow.

Katara came over, and he turned onto his back to look at her, then used his bending to float to his feet "I have a way with animals"

Katara placed a hand on her hip, as Aang imitated the penguin otters, making exact copies of the sound they make. She laughed at the sight "Aang. I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending"

He let go of the tail of the penguin otter he'd managed to grab hold of, and smiled "You got a deal. Just one little problem" he airbended himself to sit on his knees "I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?"

She turned away, shaking her head, a sad, wistful expression on her face and in her blue eyes "No. You're looking at the only waterbender in the whole South Pole" she closed her eyes, sad.

"This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water" He got a thoughtful look on his face "What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you?" he looked excited now at his idea

Katara crossed her arms "Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world" she gestured to get her point across.

"But you forget I have a flying bison. Appa, Mina and I can personally fly you to the North Pole" He gestured to himself with his thumb, eyes wide and filled with confidence. "Katara we're gonna find you a master"

She suddenly looked doubtful "That's…I mean…" she looked down then back up again "I don't know. I've never left home before"

Aang shrugged, hands on his hips ''Well you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me how to catch on of these penguin's?" he grinned

Katara reached into her pocket, tone mock-serious "Ok. Listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art" she bowed then straightened "Observe" she then threw a fish to him and he caught it.

Suddenly he was surrounded by penguin otters, as the fought for the fish in his hand. Aang laughed, as he went down under the furry creatures.

0o0

I was sat intricately braiding and plaiting Hala's hair, as Sokka continued to try to teach the small group of boys about fighting. Kila made a sound of annoyance, and scrunched up her nose

"Boys are dumb" she stated as if it was a fact "Girls can fight too, but Sokka won't let us. All boys are dumb" the little girl crossed her arms, pouting.

I held back a laugh, and when the little girl looked to me I nodded to show I agreed. I then did something I hadn't done since I was very small- since I was Hala's age more likely. I made a face and stuck out my tongue at the group of boys.

Kila, Ohkah, Hala and Lakka gasped at first, then started to giggle and burst into high laughs filled with glee and hilarity. Sokka glared over at us, and I hid my smile and quiet giggle behind my hand. "Would you girls keep it down? We're trying to do men's work over here!"

When he turned I did something else I hadn't done since I was small. I held up my hands to my head, thumbs on my temples, wiggled my fingers, then stuck out my tongue and made a noise of mocking.

The little girls burst into giggles again, and I quickly lowered my hands, and gave Sokka an innocent look and shrugged my shoulders, as if I had no clue what was going on. He grumbled, and muttered under his breath. Something along the lines of "Girls are weird" I went back to braiding Hala's hair.

But not before I discretely used my bending to make Sokka trip and fall onto his face, for the 'girls are weird' comment. I hid a smile.

0o0

Aang and Katara were busy elsewhere. They shot off a cliff edge on their otter penguins whooping and laughing for joy and fun, Aang louder than Katara. They raced across the ice, going at speeds where things were a blur.

Katara was ahead, and Aang zipped up a slight natural ice ramp, laughing as he did "Ye-eh-ah!" He dragged the word out in his glee.

Katara looked up as the younger boy zoomed over her head and in front. She whooped as her own penguin otter ran up another natural ice ramp. They both laughed as she landed beside him.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" she exclaimed

Aang raised an amused eyebrow, and still with laughter in his voice replied back "You still are a kid"

They zipped, raced and zoomed around each other each one taking the lead before the other flew past again. They went into the ice tunnels, everything turning blue, as they flashed past spots of lights shining in through the holes in the walls.

Katara looked back for a moment and grinned. Aang used his bending, circled above her, sledding off the roof, and they came a slow, halt on a flat surface of ice. They got off, and the otter penguins waddled away.

"Whoa" Aang said as they came to a stop before a sight he was stunned and in awe to see "What is that?"

In front of them was a grey metal ship. It was tilted at angle, raised and surrounded by ice spikes. The red Fire Nation flag blew in the wind, as the sun behind the ship cast its shadow over the ice.

"A Fire Navy ship. And a very bad memory for my people" Katara replied tone dark and low. Aang walked forward "Aang stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby-trapped"

She reached out her hand, missing him as he kept going. He turned to her, and smiled reassuringly "If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear" he told her wisely.

She looked down, unsure for a moment, then with a look of dread and trepidation on her face walked forward to join him they went inside the ship through a big hole in the side.

They walked along the hallways, glancing into the rooms, all empty of people but filled with other things such as weapons and sleeping spaces for the crew members. They came to a stop in a particularly gruesome room filled with sharps spears.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since gran-gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks" Katara solemnly stated as Aang gazed at the weapons.

"Ok back away. I have friends all over the world; even in the Fire Nation" he picked one the spears up "I've never seen any war"

'Aang. How long were you and Mina in that iceberg?"

Aang got a confused, lost expression on his face "I don't know- uh…a few days maybe?"

Katara frowned, thinking "I think it was more like a hundred years" her eyes went wide as dinner plates at the sudden realisation.

Aang put down the spear, and got a frown on his face, one eyebrow raised in disbelief "What? That's impossible. Do I and Mina look like a one hundred and twelve year and one hundred and sixteen year old man and woman to you?"

Despite his doubting and cynic tone, Katara continued "Think about it. The war is a century old. You and Mina don't know about it because- somehow- you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation"

Aang's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped, and a feeling of dread and shock speared all over his face in his eyes and posture. He stumbled back, hand on his head, and dropped to sit on the floor. "A hundred years. I can't believe it"

Katara knelt on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Aang. Maybe, somehow there's a bright side to all this"

He looked thought, and then gazed up at her; suddenly a little shy and unsure though confident in the actual words "I did get to meet you"

They stood "Come on. Let's get outta here"

0o0

"Aang lets head back. This place is creepy" Katara stated as they entered another room.

Aang looked down; just in time to see his foot catch on what was previously an invisible string. "Huh?" A bared grated snapped down, shutting them in. They grabbed at the bars "What's that you said about booby-traps?"

The pressure valve went crazy, as the pipes groaned and whistled, steam escaping here and there. Katara and Aang watched with wide dread filled eyes at the sight. There was then a loud screaming whistle and a boom.

They looked out the window to see a bright golden are rocket into the sky. "Uh oh" Aang dead-panned.

Aang turned to see a hole in the roof, and was glad for a way out. He grabbed Katara, lifting her bridal-style, in a remarkable show of strength for his young age and size "Hold on tight"

He used his airbending to lift them up and out into the air through the hole, Katara gasping in shock and surprise, as she clung to his neck.

They landed on the roof of the command tower, gazing for a second at the flare.

0o0

Not too far away, someone gazed intent through a telescope, spotting the two small figures, one in blue and one in yellow on the ship. The person followed the two figures movements, as the one in yellow hopped down the ship using the lower levels, carrying the other.

"The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age" Prince Zuko narrowed his amber eyes at the sight.

He pointed to the two guards behind him "Wake my uncle! Tell him-" he turned to stare back out the ship and the two figures "- I've found the Avatar"

He watched through the telescopes as the two figures ran from the ship. He frowned, thinking, then trained the telescope away, and found what his thoughts had assumed to be there.

A small village, with little building made of snow and ice "As well as his hiding place"

His amber eyes narrowed once again, this time in un-bridled determination.

0o0


	4. The Avatar Returns

Book one:

Water

Chapter Two:

The Avatar Returns

Afraid. That was what I was feeling. Afraid, and confused, and also filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. Something was very wrong.

I stood with the other villagers, staring up into the golden sky, as a bright white/yellow flare arced in the sky, leaving a trail of grey smoke behind it. I could hear it whistling in a scream as it soared above my head. This was bad.

I looked back to the ground, and noticed two figures making their way towards us. Two figures that familiar, one dressed in Water Tribe blue, and the other dressed in the familiar Air Nomad orange and yellow.

It was Katara and Aang. The children cheered, and with smiles on their faces they ran forward to meet the young airbender. The adults on the other hand…They did not look at all happy.

I bit my lip, and fiddled with my braid. This wasn't going to end well. I saw Sokka stride forward, anger and determination on his tanned face. I had never seen him looked this way in the short time I'd known him since we met….and it scared me all the more.

"I knew it. You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare" he pointed up to the still flying flare in the sky "You're leading them straight to us aren't you?!"

Katara, Aang and the children came to a stop just a few feet the rest of the villagers and me. I corrected my earlier thought…this was very, very, _very _bad. Katara, I noticed was frowning at her brother

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident"

Aang nodded, innocent and guileless. I fiddled more anxiously with my braid. I doubted even Aang's candid and honest innocence could help matters or fix them now. "Yeah, we were on the ship, and there was this bobby-trap and well we- we…" he rubbed the back of his neck "-We boobied right into it"

Katara's grandmother frowned as she spoke "Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger"

Aang held out his hands in a peaceful gesture "Don't blame Katara. I brought her there" his shoulders slumped "It's my fault"

I immediately noticed the angry and cold look on Sokka's face, and knew where this was going. I stepped closer to him, as he exclaimed "Ah ha! The traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village"

The children walked away, leaving Aang with a dejected look. I touched Sokka's arm, in the hopes to calm him down, but he jerked his away. He scowled then said, "_Both_ of the foreigners are banished from our village!"

I felt hurt at that. But then I felt a rare feeling of anger. Now I was mad myself. I narrowed my eyes, and frowned at the older boy, and then I stalked past him, bumping into his shoulder as I passed, and stood next to Aang.

Katara looked angry as well. Her fists were clenched as she glared at her brother "Sokka you're making a mistake"

Sokka glared right back "No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I protecting you from threats like them!" he pointed at both me and Aang and I bit my lip as the hurt returned.

"Aang and Mina are not our enemies" Katara snapped back as she gestured to the two of us beside her "Don't you see? Aang and Mina have brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun"

I bit back a smile. That was sweet. I was glad we had someone on our side, and I was even gladder it was Katara. She was kind, and if I was being honest she was like the big sister I had always wanted- even though she was younger.

"Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with fun" Sokka replied back.

Aang shrugged, and smiled "You should try it sometime"

"Get out of our village. Now" Sokka growled, low in warning and even angrier than before.

Katara looked to her grandmother, and held out her hands pleadingly as she begged "Grandmother please. Don't let Sokka do this"

Her grandmother simply kept her stern, unmoving expression "Katara you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbenders leave"

Katara threw down her clenched fists and snapped "Fine! Then I'm banished too!" She turned, took hold of both mine and Aang arm each and dragged us with her "Come on guys lets go"

I looked to the younger girl, and saw tears were hanging at the corners of her eyes. I hadn't seen Katara dark sapphire eyes so sad, and I hated that they were. The fun, laughing kind girl was gone, and in her place was an angry, determined, sad girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded from behind us

Katara's grip lowered from their arms to their wrists, as she stalked forward, towards Appa who was already saddled and packed up "To find a waterbender. Aang and Mina are taking me to the North Pole"

I felt my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. The North Pole?! What on earth was she talking about? We were taking her to the North Pole? I felt that I was most definitely missing something here

Aang looked as confused as I felt "We are? Great"

"Katara!" At her brother's shout, Katara let go of our wrists and stopped to look over her shoulder "Would you really choose them over your tribe? Your own family?"

She looked away, blue eyes on the ground. She looked so lost, so confused. I bit my lip, and placed a hand on her arm. She didn't move, or say a word. Aang came and put his own hand on Katara's shoulder "Katara I don't wanna come between you and your family"

I dropped my hand, and followed after Aang as he walked away. "So you're leaving the South Pole?" I heard Katara question us. Her tone turned sad "This is goodbye"

Aang whipped around, a big smile on his smile "Thanks for going penguin sledding with me" They faced each other, as I stood to the side.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked, still sad and lost.

Aang shrugged, an unsure grin on his lips "I guess we'll go back and look for the airbenders" I frowned at that but Aang continued "Wow. I haven't cleaned my room for a hundred years. Not looking forward to that"

My eyebrows went up so high they disappeared into my hairline this time. I felt my eyes go so wide it actually hurt. What?! What was Aang going on about?! Looking for airbenders?! What?!

Katara and Aang didn't seem to notice my panicked confusion yet. Aang spun, and airbended himself onto Appa's head and took the reins. I shook myself out of my daze, resigning to question Aang later- _extensively_ question him.

I bit my lip, hesitating, then whirled around, and leapt up to hug Katara tightly. She was surprised at first, gasping at the shock, but after a moment she hugged back.

I pulled away, and gave a small smile, meant to say goodbye which she returned, then I used my airbending to jump into Appa's saddle. "It was nice meeting everyone" Aang called to them

Sokka's arms were crossed; one eyebrow raised in scepticism "Let's see your bison fly now airboy"

I frowned at what I knew was supposed to be an insult, and narrowed my eyes at the Water Tribe boy. He didn't notice, to busy frowning at Aang. Aang ignored him, and snapped the reins "Come on Appa, you can do it, Yip Yip"

Appa stood with a rumbling groan, but didn't take off. He must still be very tired. Sokka's arms were still crossed and he snapped a sarcastic reply back to them "Yeah I thought so"

Two little girls, one I didn't know and Kila came running forward, the one I didn't know crying out and coming to stop with watery eyes "Aang don't go I'll miss you"

I looked to Kila, and saw Ohkah, Lakka and Hala following. I jumped down, knowing what they wanted, and held out my arms for them. They gladly rushed me, and jumped into my arms, as I wrapped them in a hug.

I smiled and held back my own tears. I noticed the villagers, especially Sokka, looked surprised. Kila pulled back and sniffed, "Must you g-go?" she asked her little voice shaking.

I nodded, and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I hugged each of the three girls in turn, and kissed each of their temples gently, as a goodbye. They stepped back, and I turned quickly around before they saw my tears.

I sniffed, and let out one little almost silent shaking whimper and then airbended myself back into the saddle. Aang looked down at the other little girl that I didn't know and said gloomily "I'll miss you too Koko"

Even though Aang was looking at the little girl, he glanced to Katara his words meant for her. I saw Katara's blue eyes shake, and start to get watery again. She gazed up at us with sadness.

Aang turned away "Come on boy" Appa started walking away.

I glanced back once, taking a last look at the village. I then turned away, and felt a tear roll down my cheek as we left the Southern Water Tribe

0o0

Little Koko hummed dejected under her breath, as Aang and Appa and Mina disappeared, walking away back to the village. Katara's grandmother walked up to her granddaughter, as Katara stood were she was, still gazing out.

"Katara. You'll feel better after you-"

Katara whirled around; fists clenched at her sides, upset and angry "You happy now? There goes my one chance at becoming a waterbender"

She walked away from her grandmother, leaving the older woman behind watching her sadly.

Sokka was at the entrance, waiting as the boys ran past him "All right ready our defences. The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now" One little boy turned back and opened his mouth "And no potty breaks!"

The little boy rushed away, as Sokka followed behind.

0o0

They hadn't gone far. Appa was still tired. They stopped at an unusual glacier, shaped like an eight. Aang was curled in the top part, Appa at the bottom. Appa growled, and Aang sighed

"Yeah. I liked her too" From where I sat right at the top I heard Aang, and knew he was talking about Katara.

I was thinking about her too. And her brother. I felt like I had known them my whole life, and I missed them both. It was awful, but I knew now we were banished from the Southern Water Tribe, we'd never see Katara or Sokka again.

I heard Aang gasp, and I frowned. Then I looked out to the water, and saw what had caused Aang's surprise. I saw a grey metal ship, black smoke billowing out the steam pipe. And it was heading right toward the village!

"The village!" Aang exclaimed and I climbed down after him "Mina bring Appa as quick as you can, I'm going ahead to warn them"

I nodded, and watched him race off. I hoped he'd be careful.

0o0

In a tent in the Southern Water Tribe village, a fifteen year old Water Tribe boy was preparing for battle. He drew on his black gloves that covered his thumb and first two fingers and left the rest bare.

He wrapped his wrists, and made sure the padded protective arm guards were secure. He drew on his boots then proceeded to put on his warrior's mask. Black around his eyes and white, slipping down from his eyebrows and black in a triangle pointing down from his forehead, grey spreading over the top of his face to the tip of his top lip, and under and to his chin were white.

He gave him the look on an artic wolf as it was meant to. The artic wolf was a fierce, resilient creature that gave no quarter. Qualities that warriors in the Water Tribe used with honour.

The boy slipped his sharp boomerang into his back sheath, and was ready.

0o0

On a grey metal ship, another boy of sixteen years of age was preparing for battle. His cuirass was on first, two crew members slipping it on and tying the strings, next his boots secure and fastened, and his gorget was placed on last.

Then, his barbute was slipped onto his head. He was ready.

0o0

The fifteen year old Water Tribe warrior was just finishing when the wind blew into his tent, the lantern flickering in the breeze. He looked up, then spun and shot to his feet leaving the tent.

0o0

Some of the villagers were huddled round a fire, as a lone warrior stood atop the snow wall, gazing out the see, his club in his right hand. He waited, and waited, as the fog seeped through the air, and covered everything in a fine mist.

There was a loud thundering boom, and a little gasped as all eyes turned to the entrance to the village with wide fearful eyes. Katara's grandmother was one of those around the smoking fire, and she stood to her feet, gasping with her fellow villagers.

The earth started to quake, and the coming increased and rumbled, it was like being in the middle of an earthquake zone.

The wall that Sokka was stood on started to crumble a little around his feet, ad he gazed down and took a small step to avoid falling. He heard a cracking, and turned to see the guard tower collapse into snow, and he groaned "Oh maaaan!"

The villagers started to panic and run away from the entrance, shouting and calling out in surprise and fear. Katara raced forward and noticed her older brother stood on the wall. Her eyes went wide, as the outline of a huge ship came into focus, coming at the wall.

Sokka's own eyes went wide, and he gazed with dread at the sight before him "Oh man" he muttered under his breath.

As the ship sailed full steam ahead, the ice started to crack, heading swiftly at the wall. Sokka stood frozen and watched as it did. Katara was helping her grandmother into a tent, when she heard a cry for fear and turned around.

A little boy on no more than three was on his hands and knees were right in the way of crack spreading across the ground. Katara rushed forward, scooped the little boy just in time. She placed him down and he rushed inside the tent.

Katara then remembered her brother, and whirled around again "Sokka! Get out of the way!"

Her brother didn't listen; his club was raised, expression waiting and alarmed, eyes wide, but grip and stance steady. The snow flowed under him, as the ship came to a slow stop, and he drifted with it, back down.

Steam puffed out from the ship, as the villagers immerged from their tents, to see the threat that had arrived. There was another rumbling as the ram on the front of the ship came down with a creaking, opening like a door and turning into a makeshift ramp.

Sokka stumbled backwards, to avoid getting squashed, and fell on the hard ground.

Once the steam had cleared, all could see the figures in red and black armour. One stepped forward, and he was obviously the one in charge. He came down the ramp with two others flanking him.

Sokka shot to his feet, letting out a battle cry. The one in the lead, kick his club out his hand with his right foot, and then used the same foot to kick Sokka aside and off the ramp. Sokka landed head first into the snow, as the armoured men walked down and off the ramp and stood on the snow ground.

The villagers watched, and gasped. Katara had her hands over her mouth, blue eyes wide as the men stopped, and the one in charged stepped to just a few feet from them. Katara noticed the scar on the left side of his face, as he paced up and then down, gazing at them all.

"Where are you hiding him?" there was nothing silence. He reached out and dragged Katara's grandmother forward "He'd be about this age, master of all elements"

The one with the scar threw Katara's grandmother away into Katara's arms, and the young waterbender glared. The scarred one swung his right arm out, a hot blaze of fire flying just above the villagers' heads, causing them to duck and cry out. "I know you're hiding him!"

There was another battle cry, as Sokka picked up his club and charged at the firebender. The scarred one ducked, Sokka flying over his crouched form. Sokka landed onto his behind, and swung out the way as another blast of fire came at him.

Sokka threw his boomerang, and the scarred one dodged out the way. Sokka was glared at by the firebender as one of the boys chucked a spear and he caught it 'Show no fear" the boy encouraged.

Sokka charged again. The firebender used his armour covered arm to break pieces off the spear inch by inch leaving the Water Tribe boy with nothing but a stick, which was snatched from him. Sokka was poked repeatedly in the head until he fell over. The stick was snapped into unusable pieces.

The firebender forget about the boomerang as it came back and crashed into his helmet. The firebender glared, hands clenched, as the boomerang sat upright in the snow. Flame daggers appeared in the firebender's hands and then…

He was knocked clean off his feet. The children cheered as they saw Aang riding the penguin past them, and covered them in snow. They resumed cheering and laughing as Aang came to a stop.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka" he greeted them from where he sat on the ground.

"Hi Aang" Sokka lifted a hand in greeting, tone defeated and short "Thanks for coming"

The firebender was now on his feet, and with a gesture he sent his soldiers to surrounded Aang, who held his staff, ready and waiting. He swept his staff to the right and then to the left, blowing up a powerful wave of snow and air. Then he sent a blast in the firebender's direction.

"Looking for me" Aang asked, stood straight, staff in hand.

The snow that had landed on the scarred firebender's head and hands slowly melted and turned into steam, vanishing in the air as he used his bending. His eyebrows were drawn down, and a disbelieved angry expression was on his face.

"You're the airbender?" he exclaimed "You're the Avatar?"

Katara eyes went wide, and Sokka were just as enlarged in stunned shock and disbelief "Aang?"

Sokka shook his head "No way"

The firebender and Aang circled each other, hands and staff raised in preparation to bend. The villagers watched, and the six soldiers waited on the sidelines. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!"

Aang's left eyebrow rose, and his gazed at this boy not much older than himself with innocent confusion and scepticism "Well you're just a teenager"

That just made the firebending teen angry. He swept his right arm out, shooting fire, and then followed with a powerful flame blast. Aang spun his staff, blocking the flames thrown at him.

The firebender teen continued to shoot fire, and Aang continued to spin his staff, blocking it. As they did this, they still circled around each other. The flames got too close, and the villagers gasped and cried out in fear, hands raised to shield themselves from the heat.

Aang looked back at their cries and screams, and knew he had to do something. He brushed off he last fire shot, and spoke "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

There was a minute of heavy silence. The firebending teen dropped his raised hands, expression serious and hard. Then he nodded on response to Aang's question. The airbender boy was then surrounded by soldiers and lead away.

Katara rushed forward "No Aang, don't do this" her expression and voice were filled with despair and sadness.

Aang looked over his shoulder at the water tribe girl and gave a reassuring smile as they walked up the ramp into the ship "Don't worry Katara it'll be ok"

The soldiers pushed him forward, making him grunt out in surprise. Katara watched, hands out as if to reach out, grab him and pull him back. Her blue eyes filled with tears, and one hand went to her mouth.

"Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" Aang called back.

Katara, and all the villagers watched as Aang was led away. The firebending teen was in the front, and stormed up the ramp, calling out an order

"Head a course to the Fire Nation! I'm going home"

Aang stood in the ship, with a reassuring smile on a smile as steam blew out and the ramp slowly started to rise with a creak. Tears appeared in Katara's eyes as she watched the ramp slowly close.

The smile slipped from Aang's face when the ramp finally closed.

0o0

The ship was long gone, when the villagers began to reassemble and clean and put things back into order. One woman threw wood on the fire pit. While others were reassuring and comforting their children. The guard tower was being rebuilt, and tents were put back up.

"We have to go after that ship Sokka" Katara commented from where she stood gazing out at the ocean "Aang saved our tribe now we have to save him"

Sokka raised a hand, as he spoke "Katara I-"

His younger sister cut him off, interrupting whatever he was going to say "Why can't you realise he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will" Sokka waited with crossed arms "I know you don't like Aang but we owe him-"

Sokka had finally had enough and shouted over the top of his sister "Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are ya coming with me?" he gestured to the packed supplied canoe floating in the water beside him

Katara gasped, and then her face lit up with a grin as she raced forward and hugged her brother "Sokka!"

Sokka smiled and let her go "Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend"

Katara eyebrows went up, and her hands clenched in surprise and indignation "He's not my-!"

Sokka shrugged, not wanting to argue with her "Whatever"

They gazed at each other for a moment, him in an unbothered expression and her with a disgruntled face. "What do you two think you're doing?" they turned to see their gran-gran right behind them

They smiled innocently, hoping that they would be able to get away with it. Their gran-gran's stern expression stayed on her face, until she held out a wrapped fur bundle, and smiled "You'll need these" she said "You have a long journey ahead of you"

The two siblings shared looks of surprise, as their gran-gran stepped closer "It's been so long since I've had hope. But you've brought it back to life my little waterbender" Katara hugged her "And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sister" she hugged him

Sokka patted her back, "Yeah, ok gran-gran" she stepped and he grinned

"Aang is the Avatar" the elder woman explained "He is the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his" Katara and Sokka shared looks.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe" Katara deadpanned.

Suddenly there was a rumbling growl and a familiar white and brown furred flying bison appeared over the horizon. On his head holding the reins was a familiar looking figure, who waved.

Katara suddenly beamed "Appa" she rushed off towards the bison

Sokka watched her go with smiled resigned shoulders, and defeat in his low tone "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't ya?"

Katara ignored him, and with a sigh he raced after her, bringing some of the supplies. Katara saw Mina jump down, a smile on her face. The smaller girl raced forward, and enveloped Katara in a hug.

Katara, though caught unaware, hugged back, laughing. At least they would have Mina to help now.

0o0

I pulled back from the hug with Katara, pleased and excited and not to mention relieved to see the younger Water Tribe girl again. I heard pants, and turned to see Sokka making his way over too.

I then noticed something was missing. Or rather someone. I looked, but there was no tell-tale sign of a small boy wearing orange and yellow clothing. I frowned, and bit my lip. Where was Aang?

Was he all right? Was he hurt? What had happened, what had I missed, that had caused my best friend to not appear in front of me, when he heard Appa coming?

I noticed Katara and Sokka standing right beside me, and came back out of the thoughts that had pulled me under. I sighed and knew that I would have to speak, have to talk, in order to ask the two where Aang was.

This was going to be fun. I fiddled with my hands, and then just jumped right in "K-Katara, where i-is Aang?"

To say to the two Water Tribe natives were surprised would be an understatement. They were stunned speechless. Katara's blue eyes went even wider than dinner plates, and Sokka's jaw dropped so low I was sure it'd hit the ground.

Sokka gazed from me to his sister and back numerous amounts of times "D-Did you just…" he took in a breath "Did you just talk?"

Katara glared at him, giving a dirty look at his rude and impolite tone. She even went so far as to smack him on the arm "Sokka!"

Sokka's own sapphire eyes went wide with disbelief, and he spluttered at his younger sister "What?! Don't tell you weren't thinking it"

Katara groaned out a heavy exasperated sigh filled with annoyance, and turned back to me "Ignore him" I smiled, and then she sighed again this time in sadness "And... and Aang is… he's gone"

I frowned, and took hold of her hands to gain her attention- she had looked away and down at the ground in order to avoid my gaze- and said "G-Gone w-where?"

Sokka stepped forward "Fire Nation soldiers took him. He's long gone"

I felt the very blood leave my face. My lower lip started to tremble fiercely, and the sting of tears at the backs of my eyes burned like fire. My hands clenched tightly at my sides, and my heart fluttered at an increased pace like a bird trying to escape a cage.

I held back the tears, but I knew they hung there at the corners of my eyes, for all to so easily see. Aang was…gone. He couldn't be gone. He was…I couldn't even continue the thought.

Katara must have seen my distraught expression because she gave an encouraging smile "Buts its ok, we're going to save him"

At her light words, I felt the ache loosen slightly. I nodded, and knew exactly what she was thinking.

0o0

They were now on-board on the hulking ship, on the top deck. Aang was standing with his hands tied behind his back, facing the firebender teen, who held his glider staff in his hands.

"This staff will make my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks" Aang gave him a dirty look for that "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters" He held out the staff to his uncle.

Aang was led away, by two Fire Nation soldiers, as the firebender's uncle took the staff with a raised eyebrow "Hey you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" he handed the staff to another soldier.

Aang was pushed forward, and led down the stairs into the lower deck's hallway. One guard was in front, another behind him. "Sooo, I guess you've never fought an airbender before" Aang stated "I bet I could take you both with my hands tied behind my back"

"Silence" was all he got in response

They stopped, as the guard in front took out a key, to unlock the steel door in front of him. Aang drew in a deep breath and then using his bending….blasted the first guard into the door, and the second backwards all the way to the stairs.

Aang jumped through the door above, and raced across the deck, opened the main door with his bending and rushed inside. He knew it wasn't long before he was found out, and so he hurried down the hallway.

Up on deck, one of the guards appeared and shouted up to the higher deck "The Avatar has escaped!"

0o0

We had left the Southern Water Tribe village a little while ago, and now we sat as Appa swam steadily through the ocean. Katara was leaning forward at the front of the saddle, and Sokka reclined in the back with his arms crossed.

"Go. Fly. Soar" He dead-panned.

If I was being honest he was starting to annoy me now. Katara frowned at him, and patted Appa's side "Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help"

I would have said something, but I knew Appa was still a little too tired for flying. Appa grumbled, and Sokka spoke up again "Up. Ascend. Elevate."

Katara bit her lip, and patted the bison's side again "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa. Come on don't you wanna save Aang?"

Appa grumbled again, giving her an answer that I was sure she didn't understand. I had known Appa since Aang had bounded with him when he was kid, and knew that certain roars and grumbles meant certain different things.

I heard Sokka sigh, from where I sat in Appa's head with the reins in hand "What was it that kid said?" he frowned thinking "Yee Ha. Hup, Hup. Wahoo. Uh…Yip, Yip"

I grinned, as Appa rumbled a happy grumble and heard his tail splash the water. He picked up speed, and I was relieved that the flying bison had regained his energy. And then suddenly, with the magic words, he took off into the sky.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara exclaimed

I smiled even more at the sight of Sokka leaning out over the back of the saddle, blue eyes wide with excitement and surprise "He's flying! He's flying! Katara he's-" when he turned and saw Katara's smug expression- and mine- he cut off "I mean- big deal he's flying"

With that, we took off into the sky at last

0o0

Aang raced down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder, then he came to a stop when he noticed three armed men standing blocking his path. "You haven't seen my staff around have you?" he asked them

They went to attack, and Aang used his airbending to circle over them on the ceiling and dash away "Thanks anyway" he called back to them

He jumped into another hallway, and instantly leaped over a blast fire that was shot at him from another soldier blocking his way. He flipped over the man, and used the sharp spike on the soldier's helmet to cut the ropes tying his wrists.

He was gone around the corner before the soldier could hit the floor.

Aang opened every door he came across, searching for his staff. The first one, no luck. The same with the second and in the third was the firebending teen's uncle fast asleep. Aang back out, and shut the door, muttering an apology as he went.

He raced past an open door, skidded to a stop, and turned back. There leaning against the wall was his glider staff. "My staff" he raced in and heard the door slam shit behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Aang turned to see the scarred teens standing by the door.

They shared heavy glances. The teen stuck out his foot, then blasted fire out of his left hand. Aang dodged one then another, panting heavily backed into the corner. He rolled forward, dodging another shot, and tumbled under the teen's legs to stand behind him.

Aang circled with the teen as he shot fire, staying hidden behind the teen's back. The windows could be seen lighting up with orange light from the outside. Aang made air swirls in his hands putting out the flaming fists aimed at him.

He used the teen as a step, jumped into the air, and proceeded to ride around the room on an airball. As he did this, he dodged and ducked and avoided the fire that was being thrown his way.

Aang was knocked off his airball into the wall. He then pushed off into the air from a handstand, grabbed the tapestry on his way from the wall, and twisted it the scarred teen, then he lunged and grabbed his staff. The tapestry was blown up into ash and the firebender was free.

They circled for a second, and then Aang used his staff to throw the mattress from the floor into the teen, knocking him into the left wall. As the teen flopped down with a groan, Aang used his bending again to push the mattress off the floor into the ceiling.

When the scarred teen looked up again, the room was empty.

0o0

The lock on the floor hatch twirled by the air, and Aang floated up into the bridge, he leap over the compass and table there, and out the open door. He took a running start, threw his staff, which opened and then leapt to grab hold of it.

He was escaping, getting away. A hand grabbed his ankle, and dragged him back down onto the lower deck. His glider couldn't take the sudden unbalanced weight, and both the scarred teen and he crashed onto the deck.

They stood to their feet, and Aang turned at a familiar grumbling groan. Flying towards the ship was a white fluffy creature with six legs and horns. The scarred teen lowered his hands in surprise "What is that?"

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed.

He didn't have time to do much else for another shot of fire was aimed at him. He twirled his staff, dissipating the flames, and leapt back to teeter on the edge of the ship. He caught himself, and blocked another fire blast…and a second and a third. His staff was sent out his hands.

He dipped, and bobbed and evaded another four fire shots. Aang jumped onto the railing, and then looked up to see more fire being thrown at him.

He was knocked back, out cold, and fell into the ocean.

0o0

I felt my heart stop when I saw Aang fall, and sink into the water. I let go of the reins in my surprise, and Katara lunged forward, and caught them. She called out "Aang! No!"

I was shaking. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All I could do was sit frozen in place.

0o0

He was sinking, sinking deep and fast. It was cold, and dark. "Aang!" he knew that voice "Aang! AANG!"

His eyes opened, and he felt a rush of warm energy revitalise him. He wasn't aware of what he doing, but suddenly he knew what to do. He twirled in place in the water, gathering it around him, and shot up into the air.

0o0

The scarred teen stood on the deck, floored by what he was seeing. The young boy, the Avatar was surrounded by the waters of the ocean. He was floating in the spout, and his eyes, and the unique blue arrows on his hands and head were glowing a fierce white.

He landed on the deck, drew the water in, whirled it around him, and sent it outwards, knocking the soldiers off their feet, and the teen over the side.

0o0

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara asked stunned.

All three of us were looking over the right side of Appa's saddle, mouths dropped, and eyes wide as dinner plates at the awe-striking sight of what we had just seen.

"Now _that_ was some waterbending" Sokka stated.

I could only nod in response. We landed on the deck, and hopped off. Aang had collapsed, and lay unmoving. We all raced over "Aang!" Katara called out "Are you ok?"

I slid the last few feet, and drew the younger boy's head into my lap. Katara held his left hand, while Sokka gripped his right arm. I was relieved, and let out a breath I hadn't realise I'd been holding, when Aang's eyes opened.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka" he looked at me, and I smiled "Hey Mina. Thanks for coming"

I wanted to smack him for that. Did he think we wouldn't come? That I wouldn't come for him? He was lucky I was so relieved he was ok, and unharmed, otherwise I would smack him upside the head.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka half-laughed.

Aang looked to the left "I dropped my staff" he choked out

Sokka was on his feet and rushing across the deck before Aang even finished "Got it!"

We watched as he raced over, and picked up Aang's staff. That when was a hand came out and grabbed the other end. I handed Aang to Katara, got to my feet, and rushed over. As I did, I caught a glimpse of who had hold of the staff.

It was a boy, no older than me and Sokka, and he had his hair up in a ponytail, and there was a scar on the left side of his face covering his eye. I watched as the teen's golden eyes went wide, as Sokka poked him in the head with the staff end, causing him to fall off.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka exclaimed in victory, staff raised high.

I shook my head, and turned to see Katara helping Aang onto Appa's head, as the bison rose to his feet. The soldiers that Aang had knocked down with the water earlier got to their feet, dripping wet, weapons in hand.

Sokka and I looked at each other, and then rushed over. Katara had her hands raised, and the water on the deck followed. She whipped her arms back, and threw her hands out to knock the soliders down and then….the water turned to ice backwards, and froze Sokka's feet to the deck. "Katara!"

The soldiers charged, and I knew I had to do something. I spun my hands above my head, creating an airball, then twisted my body to the right, and pushed out my hands. I knocked two men over, and Katara having re-thought for another option, turned around, and did the same movement from before, and this time froze all the men with her waterbending.

Katara climbed up into Appa's saddle, calling out "Hurry up Sokka!"

I turned around, to see Sokka chipping and hacking away at the ice encasing his feet with his boomerang. I bit my lip, unsure. Should I try to help, or stay out the way, and get on Appa?

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic" I heard him mutter as he got free himself, and he ran up Appa's tail as I floated up into the saddle. "Yip, Yip! Yip, Yip!"

And finally, thankfully, we were taking off.

0o0

Back on the ship, the scarred Teen's uncle was helping him back onto the ship, the younger of the two groaning in discomfort and effort as he did. He looked up, and saw the creature, along with the Avatar getting away.

"Shoot them down!"

Together he and his uncle did a basic firebender form and shot a powerful fire blast at the creature and its riders.

0o0

Sokka was on the right side of the saddle, Katara on the left, and both were staring wide-eyed at the incoming fireball being shot at them. I gasped, and whipped around "Aang!"

My best friend turned, got up, ran down Appa's back, leaped into the saddle, and stood at the back cushioned arch. I stood to my own feet, seeing what he intended to do, grabbing my own glider staffer.

In complete and perfect sync we swung our staffs forcefully, grunting with the effort of strength we were putting into it, and using an air slice, changed the fire's direction…right into the towering ice glacier the ship was sailing past.

The ice crumbled, and reminiscent of an avalanche, hit the ship with the force and power of tidal wave.

Aang gave a wave, as Sokka mocked the firebenders "Ha ha!" Katara and I laughed. We were all smiling.

Appa was gone, flying into the sky, the ship turning into nothing more than a grey blur.

0o0

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat, is just a little kid"

The scarred teenage prince stood to his, having been knocking onto his knees, and turned at the sound of his uncle's words. "That kid uncle, just did this"

On deck, three crew members were using their bending to heat and melt the ice from their frozen solid comrades. The teen's uncle looked around at the damage, the frozen crew members, and the front half of the ship stopped and covered with snow.

A soldier came up, a second one behind him, and they both saluted "Sir, we have important information for you"

The prince sighed in exasperation, and narrowed his eyes "Well get on with it then!"

The first of the two, nodded and continued "The Avatar isn't the last airbender sir"

There was a deathly still silence. The teen's hands clenched into fists, and his gaze was so cold, it could freeze the crew members in front of him itself. "What. What did you just say?"

The second of the two, bowed, and spoke up in a barely shaking voice "Sir its true. There was a girl, with those same blue markings on her hands and forehead as the Avatar. She knocked us both out using the air"

The prince frowned, and turned away. It seemed there was more to know and discover about the Avatar and his disappearance over a hundred years ago. The prince's uncle hummed in thought "Another airbender. Who'd have thought, there would another not including the Avatar, and a girl as well, hmmm Prince Zuko?"

The prince said not a word. After a moment, he said low and determined "I won't underestimate him again" he pointed in the direction the Avatar and his companions had gone "Dig the ship out and follow them!" the crew members gave him looks for that, as they continued to unfreeze their comrades "As soon as you're done with that"

The prince continued to glare out at the horizon, sights still on where the Avatar had gone.

0o0

"How did you do that?! With the water?! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen"

At Katara's voice, I brought my attention back from the clouds were gently and leisurely floating past, and turned around to slightly face both eh front of the saddle were Aang was sat, perched, and Katara and Sokka in the back.

Sokka was sat, leaning against the bundle- where the supplies were covered and tied down- using it like a makeshift pillow, his arms were crossed, his expression curious and dimmed incredulous, one eyebrow raised, as he listened to his sister.

Katara was sat in the middle, legs crossed, arms gesturing as she talked, voice filled with awe and bright stunned disbelief. Her blue eyes were wide, eyebrows all the to her hairline almost.

I looked to Aang, who continued to stare out the sky and clouds around us. I bit my lip, and fiddled with my braid. I could feel the tension and unease rolling off of Aang from where I sat.

"I don't know" he replied, tone filled with lost confusion "I just sort of did it"

I knew what Katara was going to ask next. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. Call it a sixth-sense. And I also knew, that what Katara was about to ask, was a touchy, delicate subject, one that my Aang could not- and more likely would not- talk about easily, if at all.

"Why did you tell us you were the Avatar?"

All airbenders had more or less good hearing- some even had super sensitive- especially when it came to the air currents and the wind. Mine and Aang's mentor used to say, that some of the greatest air nomads known, said they could even hear the wind speak. Our mentor used to say, that only a very powerful, very spiritually connected master airbender, would even be able to accomplish something like that.

That was how, I could hear Aang sigh from where I sat, even though he exhaled so quietly it was practically silent. I was a rare airbender, that had the super-sensitive hearing "Because…" he turned away, and I could see his grey eyes or his expression "…I never wanted to be"

The sun started to show through the clouds. The clouds were fluffy as pillows, and looked as soft as Appa's fur, and one passed overhead, casting us momentarily in shadow during the silence. It seemed like we entered a soft, golden world filled with light, and the sweet melodies from the air.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Aang's head sunk lower at Katara serious words.

"And how am I going to that?" Aang asked her, though I figured he was really asking himself the question.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire right?"

I felt my own eyebrows shoot up. How did Katara know so much about the subject of the Avatar? While it wasn't exactly a secret, it wasn't knowledge that was widely known. "That's what the monks told me"

I saw Katara finally give an encouraging, smile one that spoke of things that the younger girl only knew, and was excited to proceed in doing them "Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending"

Aang's expression lightened. He gave that old, familiar goofy grin "We can learn it together"

Katara turned to smirk at her brother "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads along the way"

Sokka expression as filled with veiled amusement, and contended happiness "I'd like that. I'd really like that"

"Then we're in this together" Katara stated confidently

Aang looked to me, expression suddenly a little unsure "Mina? What about you? Are you with me?"

I shook my head, and sighed in mock exasperation. Didn't he know me better by now? I stood to my feet, and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. I gave a wide soft smile, and said in a tone filled with affection and pure-unbridled candour "A-Always"

Aang grinned even more, and floated down to sit crossed legged in the saddle, a roll of parchment in his hand "All right, but before I learn waterbender we have some serious business to attend to"

He un-rolled the parchment showing it to be a map of the four nations. He pointed to a spot in the Earth Kingdom, just opposite the Fire Nation "Here" and then he pointed second to another spot in the Earth Kingdom, further down south and to the east on the point of lake "Here" Lastly he pointed to a spot that I would be able to find anywhere on any map- A little group of mountain ranges "And here"

Katara touched the first spot Aang had pointed out "What's there?" she asked curiously

I saw the look in Aang's dark grey eyes and knew instantly what he planning. He grinned "Here we'll ride the hopping lamas. Then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hogmonkeys. They don't like people riding them, buts that's what makes it fun"

Katara looked in disbelief at Sokka, and the two Water Tribe siblings shared incredulous looks of confusion. They had no idea Aang was just getting started.

And I could only think to myself with a smile… _here we go again. _

0o0

**Thanks to all those we reviewed. I'm just doing this for entertainment purposes, but its nice to get reviews all the same. So, I'm hoping I get a few more. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new updated chapter. Let me know what you think :D**

**A. Arrow :D**


	5. The Lost Explaination

Book one:

Water

Chapter Two: Part Two

The lost explanation

Numb. All over. That was the only way to describe how I felt. All the way from the tips of my toes, to the top of head. Numb, and there was deep cold seeping into my muscles, into my veins and arteries, channeling upwards freezing my heart over.

I wanted to cry, to scream, to do...something, anything but I couldn't. All I could do was sit there, and let Sokka's words repeat in my head, over and over like a voice bounced back in a cave.

_They're long gone. May as well give up the hope cause there's no way they survived a hundred years._

I blinked, feeling the slight sting of tears at the backs of my eyes.

_They're long gone. They're long gone. There's no way they survived. There's no way they survived. _

I could hear Aang asking me if I was ok, Sokka telling me to cheer up, and Katara telling them both to shush and to leave me alone. Somewhere, deep down, I was thankfully Katara had told the other two to let me be, but I could barely feel it.

All I could, was relive the memory of of I'd been told…

_We were flying through the clouds, the air light and golden in the sunset. We had just decided to go the Southern Air Temple, to show Katara and Sokka where we came from. _

_It was then I remembered the question I had wanted to ask back in the South Pole. I turned to Katara, "K-Katara" _

_She turned around to face, and smiled at me "Yes, what is it Mina?"_

_I swallowed, and tried to keep my stuttering at bay "I-I-I..." I took a deep breath "W-What did y-you mean, a-about there b-being a w-war?"_

_Katara blinked, and didn't seem to know what to say. Sokka coughed, and rubbed the back of his, seeming to be very uncomfortable. Aang sighed, and turned to me with a sad expression_

_"You know how Katara and Sokka found us in the ice?" he asked, and I nodded. "Mina..." he looked away "We were in that iceberg for a hundred-years"_

_I felt myself freeze into a statue all over. The only thought I could process was, _'They're wrong'._ They had to be wrong, or at least mistaken. There was no possible way, that I and Aang had been frozen in ice for a hundred years. It just wasn't…possible. _

_I felt a hand on mine, and I somehow knew it was Katara. "I'm sorry Mina"_

_I couldn't even nod to show I was listening. I could feel myself shaking, but I couldn't clear my head enough to catch an emotion. I didn't know what I was feeling. Confusion? Sadness? Anger, denial? I really couldn't tell. "A h-hundred y-years?" Katara nodded._

_I bit my lip, and turned my attention to Aang. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. Was he thinking along the same lines I was? We were gone for a hundred years, frozen in ice- frozen in time, in place- but what happened to everyone else…_

"_E-Everyone we k-knew…" That got Aang's attention and he looked at me "E-Everyone we k-knew. Monk Gyatso, a-and our f-friends…." I felt my lower lip start to tremble, and tears gather at the corner of my eyes "They're all g-gone" I turned to Katara "W-Why?"_

_Katara sighed "The Fire Nation. They knew the Avatar would be reborn into the Air Nomads, so they exterminated all the airbenders"_

_Both Aang and I shook our heads "B-But, there m-must be s-some s-survivors. S-Some must h-have escaped! R-Right?"_

_Sokka scoffed, and lifted his shoulders in a shrug "I wouldn't bet on it. They're long gone. May as well give up the hope cause there's no way they survived a hundred years"_

_My heart froze. _

"Mina? Mina!" I jumped startled, and looked up to see Katara watching me with concern "We've landed now. Come on, help us set up camp"

I nodded, got to my feet, and floated down out the saddle using my airbending. I brushed back the loose curls of my hair, and took a look around at where we had decided to stop for the night before continuing onto the Air Temple.

It was a beautiful place. A nice, calm silver blue lake that sat still and reflected the slowly setting sun. The hills were green-topped and looked as lush as a fluffy feather pillow. The air was filled with the sweet scent of fresh water, blossoms and the lingering aroma of sunshine from the day. All in all, we couldn't have picked a more beautiful and peaceful place.

I inhaled as the breeze twirled around me, strengthening the scent of blossoms and sunshine, and I drew it in, letting it calm me, sooth me, and help thaw out the ice in my heart. Surprisingly it was working, a little.

I turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw the others setting up camp. Aang had gone looking for fruit and other things to eat. Katara was setting up our sleeping bags, and Sokka was making a fire. I got to work, unsaddling and feeding Appa.

I finished before the others, and decided to take the spare time to mediate. I folded my legs, as I sat on the ground, put my clenched fists together, closed my eyes, and just…let go. If I focused enough, I could still smell the sweet vagrancy air, and feel the grass under my legs. I felt the wind, trail down my skin.

Surely some airbenders survived. I smiled as I felt that spark of hope, and sat, content to listen to the whispering wind.

0o0

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I may be a little while with the next 'official episode 3' so I thought I'd give you this little tid-bit, showing how Mina reacts to the news of being frozen in ice for a hundred years. **

**Hope this can sate you until I update with Episode three. **

**Ps I knew the whole going from third to first person may be a little disorienting but there are some parts of the show- the original bits- that Mina's isn't in. Plus, I tried writing third POV for Mina and didn't fit for me. **

**Anyway Enjoy**

**Arrow :D**


	6. The Southern Air Temple

Book one:

Water

Chapter Three:

The Southern Air Temple.

_Lightning flashed, as bright and blinding as a sudden light in a dark room. Thunder roared and rolled overhead, as angry and fierce as a mother sabertooth moose lion. The sky was as grey as smoke, and covered any sunshine that may have appeared. _

_As the rain beat down as hard as rocks, I clung tightly to my seat. All I could hear was the wind howling and screaming in my ears. I had never felt so terrified. "Aang! Aang!"_

_The lightning and thunder drowned me out, covering up my frightened calls to my best friend. I tried to crawl forward, to get closer. I slipped and almost was torn out of the saddle by the wind. _

_Appa growled in fear himself, as we headed straight for the crashing ocean below us. I heard Aang screaming along with me as we fell. The water came up on us faster than I'd expected. _

_In a blink, the dark roiling ocean was right in front of my eyes. I could see every detail. I screamed once more "Aang!" _

_My scream was lost in the wind, the lightning flashed and then..._

"Aang!"

I jolted fully upright, calling out for my best friend, gasping and sobbing for breath. I inhaled deeply and finally after a few moments, managed to calm down. I had had a nightmare. I brushed my hair out my eyes, and glanced around.

The sun wasn't quite up yet, but the sky was lightening into the soft pink and lavender and gold of early dawn. I heard a snore, and turned to see that the others were still asleep. Aang laid out content on his back, Katara curled on her side, and Sokka flopped out on his stomach.

I smiled, and thought that it was nice that some people could dream so peacefully; I saw Aang turn over, stretch and then sit up and yawn, and amended the thought. Looks like the peaceful dreaming was over.

I got to my feet, and neatly and tightly rolled up my own blanket. I brushed my hair, and braided the front locks around my head, and plaited the rest into a braid- my usual hairstyle- and brushed my teeth.

Katara was awake, and together she and I packed camp and put everything on Appa's saddle. The sun had risen over the rocky hilly cliffs now, and the golden orb reflected and shimmered on the surface of the lake.

"Wait till you see it Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world" I smiled at Aang's words.

"Aang I know you're excited but, it's been a hundred years since you and Mina have been home" Katara said

Aang smiled as he continued to adjust and tighten the reins around Appa's horns "That's why I'm so excited"

I turned around after having put out the campfire, and noticed Katara's expression. She looked sad, and very serious. Not to mention solemn. I frowned. I felt like there was something going on. Something neither Aang nor I understood fully.

"It's just that, a lot can change in all that time"

Aang grinned, finishing with adjusting the reins, and hopped down off of Appa's head "I know. But I need to see for myself"

Katara said no more, and turned away to tie down the supplies in the saddle. I floated up, using my airbending, into the saddle alongside her, and helped her. She smiled a thank you, and I smiled back.

A snore from the ground distracted me, and I noticed Sokka was still asleep. Katara rolled her eyes at the sight of her brother still sleeping. I rolled my own, and said "S-Slacker" Katara looked surprised, but then laughed.

"Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come" Aang exclaimed

Sokka groaned, and turned over onto his right side, pulling his sleeping bag hood over his head more, to block out any noise. "Sleep now. Temple later" he went right back to sleeping and snoring.

I noticed the mischievous look on Aang's face, and the tricky expression in his eyes, and then the cheeky grin. I shook my head, and said in aside to Katara "H-Here we g-go" She looked confused but said nothing

"Sokka wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang trailed the stick he had grabbed, up and down the length of the sleeping bag, making it as if there was a snake.

Sokka was up and screaming in a blink of an eye. Aang just stood back, with his hands behind him, patient as ever. Sokka jumped forward- still in his sleeping bag- shouting at the top of his lungs "Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" he fell flat on his face

Both Katara and I laughed at the sight. "Great you're awake. Let's go"

I laughed again, at Aang's innocent tone.

0o0

In a harbor somewhere, a small light grey ship came to dock. The ship looked tiny, insignificant, compared to all the newer, bigger, more impressive ships around it. Two figures walked down off the lowered ramp.

"Uncle I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't wanna stay too long and risk losing his trail" The young scarred teen ordered as they continued walk.

"You mean the avatar" the older grey-haired man stated lowly

The teen immediately turned back, glaring, fist clenched "Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way"

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Both Prince Zuko and his uncle turned with wide startled eyes for a moment at the interruption. A man in his late thirties maybe early forties walked up. He had light brown hair done the traditional topknot, and sideburns that went down the length of his face, He wore red and dark brown armor, and his brown eyes watched them closely

"Captain Zhao" Prince Zuko greeted, annoyed with his arms crossed

"It's Commander now" the man corrected smugly. Commander Zhao bowed slightly at the scarred teen's uncle "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation"

The older man, General Iroh smiled and shook his head, and bowed in greeting back "Retired General"

Commander Zhao looked down at them with narrowed eyes and lowered thick eyebrows, his arms folded behind his back. "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

General gestured to the ship he and Prince Zuko had just left. The damage done was easy to see. The metal on the side was crinkled, like a crumpled piece of paper, and there were scorch marks and holes ripped out from the body

"Our ship is being repaired"

Commander Zhao looked away from the ship to the two standing before him "That's quite a bit of damage"

Prince Zuko looked apprehensive, and befuddled and spoke up "Yeees, you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle" the older man went wide-eyed "Tell Commander Zhao what happened"

"Yes, I will do that." General said, trying to think of a good excuse "It was incredible" he then said in aside to his nephew "What? Did we crash or something?"

Prince Zuko looked to the sky, and said, playing along with the bad lie "Yes! Right into, an Earth Kingdom ship"

Commander Zhao's serious blank expression said that he wasn't buying it "Really? You must regale me with all the _thrilling _details. Join me for a drink" the last wasn't a question, but more of an order

"Sorry but we have to go" the prince went to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect" General Iroh dropped his hand and turned to the Commander "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite"

The two older men walked off, leaving the Prince behind for a moment. Prince Zuko growled furious and annoyed deep in his throat, fists clenched.

He threw his hands down, fire flaring out for a moment, as he stalked behind the two older men.

0o0

We were flying at a good pace, and had been for most of the early morning. Katara and Aang were up front, the latter holding the reins, silver grey eyes wide with excitement. Sokka and I were in the back, in the saddle.

The mountains sailed by, the clouds white and soft looking. It was like a fluffy blanket spread across the sky below us. The wind blew back my hair, and in a routine habitual gesture, I brushed back the loose curls behind my ears.

It was lovely up here. The wind whispered on my skin, and in my ears. I closed my eyes, and just took it all in. the familiar scent of mountain air; lush trees and breeze blossoms filled the air. There was only one place in the world with that scent.

I was broken out of my thoughts, by a low rumbling growl. I opened my eyes, to see Sokka scowling, and his hand clenching around his parka where his stomach was "Hey stomach, be quiet all right, I'm trying to find us some food"

I watched the Water Tribe go through the bags, and tipped one upside down. A few crumbs landed on his hand "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"Oh. That was food. I used it to start to camp fire last night. Sorry"

I wrinkled my nose. That was what that horrible grey stuff was? Food? It smelled awful, and looked it too, to me. Sokka just looked indignant "You what!" he let out a groaning sigh of despair "No wonder the flames smelled so good"

Appa pulled up, and a familiar grouping of rock mountains came into view from behind the clouds. I gasped, and straightened in my seat. I crawled forward and leaned over the front arch of the saddle "The Patola Mountain Range! We're almost there!"

"Aang. Before we get to the temple I wanna talk to you about the airbenders"

My excitement and happiness at being so close to the Southern Air Temple dimmed as I noticed the serious tone in Katara's voice. "What about them?" Aang asked her.

"Well..." she looked over at Aang deeply "I just want you to be prepared for what you might see" she turned her gaze away, sad "The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother" she turned back "They could have done the same to your people"

I bit my lip, and looked away. I didn't like what I was hearing. Katara's words were starting to frighten me a little. I doubted that she would say such things if she didn't truly mean or believe them and that scared me more than anything else.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all" Aang said "They probably escaped"

I turned back to see Katara place a hand on Aang's shoulder "I know it's hard to accept"

Aang smiled, and it helped the ease the fright a little "You don't understand Katara, the only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right Appa?"

Appa groaned an assent in agreement. Aang snapped the reins, and I tightened my grip on the front saddle arch next to Sokka, knowing what was coming next "Yip Yip!"

Appa picked up speed, ascending faster and higher into the air up the mountain. Sokka and Katara were clinging for dear life, not used to the speed or the heavy wind that came with it. Aang was sat focused, reins in hand, and I just leaned further forward, eyes scanning for that familiar sight I was looking for.

And suddenly...there it was.

The familiar beautiful sight of the Southern Air Temple. I beamed, looking at the place. There were three small towers to the right, on the side of the mountain. A winding path went upwards and dissected into other smaller paths.

One path led to the small tower, on a higher level than the lower three on the right. One led to another tower on the left and the airball courts. A third went to the main buildings and courtyard where training went on. And the last path went all the way to the top, to the tallest, largest tower there.

"There it is. The Southern Air Temple" I looked down at Aang's respectful awed tone.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

I was pleased to see, that both the Water Tribe siblings were in awe and wonderment over the temple. Their dark blue eyes wide and excited smiles on their faces.

"We're home buddy, we're home" Aang looked to me, and smiled, grey eyes alive and dancing with happiness and excitement. I was sure I looked the same way.

I glanced back to the air temple, and smiled fondly "Home"

We were all finally home.

0o0

Inside a main tent, in a Fire Nation harbor, an arrogant Commander by the name of Zhao was giving what he must have thought as an impressive speech. The man stood with his arms behind him, back facing the room, as he gazed at a world map.

"And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capitol will be under our rule" he turned back to his two guests "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war"

Prince Zuko was sat in one of the only two chairs, hands clamped down on the arm rests, as he listened to Commander Zhao talk. His uncle perused the room, inspecting a rack of spears along the left wall.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool" The prince spat out his response.

The Commander smirked at him as he sat down "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So" he leaned in closer "How is your search for the Avatar going?"

There was an almighty crash, as General Iroh knocked over the spears "Uh my fault entirely"

He smiled and backed away a little, as he apologized. The Commander just shrugged it off, turning his attention back to the prince. "We haven't found him yet"

The Commander did not look surprised at the reply he received "Did you really expect to" he stated "The Avatar died a hundred-years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders"

At the Commanders words, Prince Zuko suddenly had a momentarily flashback, something he was only just remembering... of when he was in the South Pole...

_"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!"_

_He glared up at the Water Tribe boy that had knocked him off the ship. He looked up through the gap in the ship's railing, where a plank where be lowered for higher ground and saw..._

_A girl. A young girl a little younger than him, maybe his own age. She wore the same shade of orange and yellow clothes that the Avatar had, and had the light blue arrows on the backs of her hands, and one on her forehead-which was mostly covered by her hair. _

_He didn't really see much in the way of her physical appearance from where he clung to the anchor, but he could make out the same slightly pale skin tone that was a shade darker than his, and the exact same colour of the Avatar's skin. She also had a slim build, and was quite short- she only came to the middle of the Water Tribe boy's arm. _

_He saw her give a small amused smile_

Commander Zhao saw the look on the prince's face, and immediately became suspicious "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive"

Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes, then looked away "No. Nothing"

The Commander stood to his feet. "Prince Zuko. The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found"

The prince refused to meet his eyes "I haven't found anything. It's like you said the avatar probably died a long time ago" the prince stood and started to walk out "Come on uncle, we're going"

He was stopped when the two men by the door lowered their spears, crossed in front of him baring his way. A third officer stepped forward "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

The prince closed his eyes, shoulders slumping a little in resignation. "Now, remind me" the Commander walked forward, and stopped a few from him. "How exactly was your ship damaged?"

Prince Zuko only clenched his fists, knowing there would be no easy way out of this.

0o0

"So where do I get something to eat?"

Sokka's complaining comment drew me out of my thoughts, and shattered the peaceful quiet atmosphere of the air temple. Aang had run on ahead, and I walked alongside with Katara and Sokka, on the older boy's left. Katara looked annoyed with him, and I was a little too.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs"

Aang had stopped on the little outcropping on the path, and we came up behind him. He was smiling, and pointed out certain places to the two siblings "So that's where my friends and I would play airball"

He pointed out the familiar court of towering poles and the two goal posts at either end. Then he pointed out a small building with many entryways and doorways that were big enough to fit Appa in "And that's where the bison would sleep and-" he suddenly sighed

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

I could tell by the set of his shoulders that Aang was starting to get a little upset. "This place used to be filled with monks, and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds" his shoulders slumped "I can't believe how much things have changed"

I looked around, and pushing aside the happy feelings of coming home, took in the temple as it was. The whole place was barren of any greenery or vegetation. The buildings looked a little worn and cracked. And there were weeds. Everywhere.

I sighed too, suddenly sad for the state of the temple. It had never looked so desolate, so forlorn or so empty. Sokka and Katara shared looks, and the older boy stepped forward, coming up with a smile "So uh, this airball game, how do ya play?"

I just knew this wasn't going to end well for Sokka.

0o0

I stood on top of the poles at Sokka's end, stance ready and waiting. I was excited. I hadn't played this game in so long. Aang stood, the ball twirling in place, hovering above his hand, as he used his bending.

Aang spun the ball down his slanted shoulders, pulled it around to the front of his body and then threw it into the air. He kicked it, his bending making the move stronger, and the ball went flying.

It bounced off the poles, zigzagging this way and that. I smiled, and jumped up, spun in the air, and sent it back at Aang. I was on Sokka's team since he wasn't an airbender, and it wasn't really fair.

Aang laughed, grabbed the ball, and shot it forward again. I leaped across the poles, and tried to catch it, but I glanced up at Sokka and felt myself lose focus at what I saw. The Water Tribe boy had taken off his parka, and I noticed what he was wearing underneath.

He wore a dark blue tunic that went to mid-thigh, with lighter blue bands around the collar and waist, with dark navy blue long sleeves down to elbows, and white wrappings from elbow to wrist. He had on dark blue thin gloves, which covered his thumb and two fingers, leaving the rings and pinkies bare. He had on navy pants, and knee high, sturdy brown boots up to his knees.

During my daze, my foot slipped and I lost my balance for a second, causing the ball to zoom past me.

It crashed into Sokka's middle, sending him soaring through the spinning goal post right into the snow. Aang laughed, "Aang seven! Sokka zero!"

I shook my head at him, and floated down off the poles, knowing the game was over. Sokka climbed out the snow, groaning. I was still study the Water Tribe. He looked different, without his heavy fur coat. But not a bad different. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt"

He crawled forward, seeming to be interested in something, but my attention was caught by Aang laughing and goofing off behind me. "Katara, check this out" I heard Sokka go over to her brother.

"Fire Nation" I heard Katara state, serious and a little mad.

"We should tell them"

I frowned at that, and turned to see what it was that had gotten their interest, and what they were talking about. "Aang, Mina. There's something you need to see"

Aang was jogging over, playing with the ball in his hands, making it hover from one hand to another. I was already quite close, and stepped even closer, to look at what Katara wanted to show us. "Ok" Aang called

I only caught a glimpse of the colours, black red and white, before Katara lifted her hands, swooped them down, causing the snow to collapse on Sokka's head. "What is it?" Aang asked when he came to a stop

Katara fiddled with her hands behind her back, and she smiled wanly at Aang. I noticed the way she looked nervous "Uh, just a new waterbending move I learned" She finally replied

Aang didn't seem to notice that something was wrong, that there was something fishy going on, and he just smiled, ball tucked under his arm "Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see"

He turned and started to walk away. I watched as Sokka wiped off the snow, and said "You know, you can't protect them forever"

Katara's face fell as her brother's words, and walked away after Aang. I frowned, having caught Sokka's words, and came up to him to ask him what he had meant. But the look on both his and Katara's faces stopped me. I had a feeling that if I asked, I wouldn't like the answer.

0o0

We were now in the southern courtyard, where the fountain sat just outside the entrance to the main tower. Aang ran on ahead, smiling, eager to see the rest of our home, and I followed after him.

Or at least I had been, until I noticed Katara and Sokka had stopped under the arch at the top of the steps. Sokka had his arms crossed, and I could see from where I was that he was tense all over. It made me curious, the way the two were acting, and I stopped.

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't"

I felt my eyes go wide. What? Firebenders were here? How? I had seen no evidence to prove that what the two siblings were discussing were true.

"I can for Aang and Mina's sake. If they find out the Fire Nation invaded their home, they'll be devastated"

I blinked, still reeling. Could it be possible? Could the Fire Nation really have found some way of getting to the temple, and invaded it? Surely not. As Aang had said earlier, the only way to get to an air temple was to fly on a flying bison, and airbenders were the only ones who used, and knew how to fly the bison.

It was...not possible. Katara and Sokka were mistaken. Or I had misheard them completely.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody"

I turned, and immediately smiled at the sight. Aang was stood in front of a beautifully, elegantly and expertly hand carved wooden statue. It was a little worn, after so much time, and dusted with the snow that had fallen, but it was still as I remembered.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked

Aang turned back to the statue, but I could see the happy, fond look on his face and in his eyes. "Monk Gyasto. The greatest airbender in the world" he turned around, and gestured to the statue with his left hand "He taught me and Mina, everything we know"

Aang and I, without having to think, instantly bowed in sync to the statue. The statue that was of our mentor, our guardian. And I knew that Aang was remembering just as I was...

_"...that is our history. Our ancestors saw how the bison flew through the air, and learned from them, and how to accomplish it themselves. Air is the element of freedom, and that is why we find peace within it"_

_I sighed, gazing out at the south court, watching as the bison flew through air, and the boys played below us in the airball court. I could hear my mentor speaking, but I wasn't really listening. _

_"I sense there is something else on your mind other than your history lesson young one"_

_I sighed again, and spun around in my seat on top of the wall to face my mentor. I fiddled with my braid, and looked down at my hands. "T-The boys, they d-don't…" _

_I couldn't say anymore. There was laughter and I turned around again. There. Playing a game of airball was Aang. For a seven year old he was quite advanced for his age, and was an expert player. His grey eyes were alight, as he dodged and kicked the ball, scoring a goal. The boys on his team cheered. _

"_Ahhh I see" I heard him hum in thought_

_I frowned, and my fists clenched without my asking them to "They h-hate m-me. E-Even after f-four y-years they h-hate m-me. Because I-I'm a g-girl"_

_I felt tears at the backs of my eyes. I felt myself being turned around, and hands held my shoulders. A gentle finger lifted my chin and I was now looking into my mentor's kind caring eyes. _

_"They do not hate you. They are simply not used to this new way of being. For as long as our history has been, boys and girls have been separated. Give them more time."_

_I sniffed, and said in a soft shaking voice "I j-just f-feel like I-I'm l-lost Abba" I only ever called him that, when I was truly upset. _

_He smiled "The things that we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end" There was laughter and Aang called up to them, smiling and waving "If not always in the way we expect" He smiled cheekily "Now are you going to play a game of pai-sho with me, or not?"_

_I smiled, and hugged him, and he chuckled. "T-Thank you Abba" He simply ran a hand down my hair. _

"You must miss him" I came out of the memory and saw that Katara had come up to us and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang sighed, silently, and his eyes were glazed over still lost in his own memory "Yeah" he walked away, going up the steps, Katara's hand falling off of his shoulder.

"Where're you going?"

Aang came to a stop on the last step, turning to look over his shoulder at us all "The air temple sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet" he walked inside.

I knew what was in the sanctuary, because I had been allowed to enter, when I had gotten my master tattoos at age twelve, the same age that Aang was now and had earned his. Only masters were allowed inside, and Monk Gyasto had been the one to take me.

I heard Katara follow after Aang, but I didn't move. I looked up at the statue of my mentor, at the familiar open face and kind eyes. I heard Katara's words echo in my head _you must miss him. _And I did miss him.

I sighed, and then jumped a little when a hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sokka had been the one to stay with me. He gave me a sympathic look, and gestured with a jerk of his head in the direction the other two had gone.

"Come on. We'd better catch up to them" I simply nodded, and allowed him to lead me up the steps, his hand still on my shoulder.

I gave one last look at the statue, and turned away.

0o0

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years"

Katara's voice echoed slightly around. We had entered the hallway, and came upon a large brown wooden door. There was a series of intertwining pipes and tubes, with three blue shells, in the shape of spirals in the center of the construction.

We had reached the air temple sanctuary doors. "It's not impossible" Aang replied "Mina and I survived in the iceberg for that long"

Katara put a finger to her chin, expression thoughtful as she hummed in agreement "Good point"

Aang was smiling; eyes alight with excitement and hope. I smiled a little at the sight "Katara whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing" The smile vanished again.

I heard Sokka speak up- something about food again- but hardly listened. Aang was expecting to find someone behind the door, but I knew exactly what he would find, and it wouldn't be a person to help him figure out how to be the Avatar. I just hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed.

I heard grunting and a boom, and looked to see Sokka was trying to force open the doors. I shook my head. That wasn't how this type of door worked. "I don't suppose you have a key?" He asked Aang

The twelve year-old smiled knowingly "The key, Sokka, is airbending"

The two Water Tribe siblings got out of the way, as Aang and I prepared to open the door. We both took deep slow breaths of air in, lifted our arms up and to the side, to be level with our shoulders. Then we stepped forward with our right legs, and pushed our hands out.

Air came blasting out, Aang's shot went into the right end of the tube, and mine went into the left one. The blue spiral on the right hummed out and spun round to its other side, which was a dark purple. The same happened with the left, and then the last spiral, the one in the middle.

The level in the middle lifted, there was a click and a squeak, and then the heavy wooden door creaked open, to reveal the darkness beyond it. The thudding of the doors coming to a stop echoed in the room beyond.

"Hello?" Aang called as he stepped forward "Anyone home?" the left over air we had bent lifted up in his clothes as he walked in.

We all followed the younger airbender into the dark.

0o0

"So a twelve year old bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought" Commander Zhao was pacing, as his two guests sat in the chairs. Two guards stood behind the prince.

"I underestimated him once but it will not happen again" the prince spat, displeased and angry.

"No it will not" the Commander growled out. It seemed the older wasn't pleased either "Because you won't have a second chance"

Prince Zuko leaned forward in his seat, in disbelief, shock and protest "Commander Zhao I have been hunting the Avatar for years and I-"

He was cut off, as fire came slicing towards him, bended by the Commander as he whipped around, angry at the young prince's words. "And you failed!" he stalked forward "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now" he smirked "And the airbender girl"

Zuko erupted right out of his seat; face clenched into a furious scowl, and let out a growl of anger. The two guards who had stood behind his chair grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, effectively stopping him from going anywhere.

"Keep them here" the Commander walked away.

In a temper, the prince kicked out his right leg, upending the table which had a tea set, siting on it. Everything on the table went crashing to the floor, smashing to little pieces. Even the table was snapped in half by the force of the kick.

"More tea please" General Iroh asked

0o0

I smiled, as we entered the sanctuary, gazing at a familiar sight I had seen once before. All around the room were statues. The light spilling in from the door illuminated them, lighting the place up.

There was an airbending spiral design on the floor, the end swooping up the ramp that led to the higher levels that were there. The statues were lined along the spiral, each as impressive as the next one. I followed the others as they walked into the middle of the room.

"Statues? That's it?" I turned and noticed Sokka had stopped before a one of the stone figures, hands on his head in despair , then gesturing outwards "Where's the meat?"

I shook my head, and ignored him, coming a stop beside Katara. Both she and Aang was gazing up at the statues that they were in front of them, confusion and curiosity on their faces "Who are all these people?" the younger girl asked

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow" suddenly he pointed, eyes wide "Look! That one's an airbender"

Their gazes travelled over to the statue next to the one Aang had pointed out "And this one's a waterbender" Katara stated "They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire" she gestured to the statues she pointed out

"That's the Avatar cycle" Aang said

Katara grinned, understanding in her blue eyes and on her tanned face "Of course. They're Avatars"

I smiled, and spoke up "All t-these p-people are y-your past l-lives Aang" they turned to me, surprised and startled at my words.

Then Aang grinned, awe and wonder filled his expression, and made his dark grey eyes go wide "Wow there are so many" he gazed at all the stone figures around them.

I left him and went to find a certain statue that I was desperate to lay my eyes on again. I walked away from the middle, and started up the sweeping ramp going only a few feet along the line of Avatar statues.

I didn't even need to look; my feet automatically came to stop where I had wanted to go. My heart knew what it was searching for, and like a string attached, it pulled me to the spot I had now stopped at.

"Past lives? Katara you really believe in that stuff?" I heard Sokka's voice bounce back to me, but I didn't look. My gaze was locked onto the sight in front of me.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle" I heard Katara reply back "Aang snap out of it!" I just knew without looking that Aang had gotten into a trance similar to mine "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku. The Avatar before me" I heard Aang say, now back to reality.

After that I lost focus on their conversation, the last thing I actually heard, was Sokka saying how it was no wonder he didn't trust Aang before, since he had been a firebender. Everything then faded away.

I smiled, and bowed the statue in front of me, then got caught up in staring at it.

It was a simple thing. A smooth carved stone figure of a girl. The girl was a couple of years older than me, and had a kind caring expression. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, going down to her waist, the front locks tied back behind her head.

She wore a simple sweeping dress down to her feet, with another piece of cloth on top, starting at her right shoulder, and swooping across to her left side, at her hip. She had on two necklaces. One was the wooden airbender necklace with air spiral. Above that, around her neck was a choker with a pendant with a wave design.

She was quite pretty. With her angular cheekbones, and smiling lips, and kind eyes. She had that slim, agile build that all airbenders had, and I saw she had the mastery tattoos on the backs of her hands and forehead.

"Mina? Hey Mina! Hello? Snap out of it already!" My shoulders were shaken and I came out of my engrossed thoughts.

I blinked, and shook my head, trying to the clear the fuzziness out of it, and turned to see who had followed me up the ramp. Sokka had been the one to shake my shoulders, but standing just behind him were Katara and Aang.

"Are you ok Mina?" Aang asked, head titled in confusion.

I nodded in assent "Uh huh. I'm f-fine. Sorry"

Sokka gave me an unamused, raised eyebrow kind of look, and together all four of us walked back down to stand in front of Avatar Roku's statue. Katara put a gentle hand on my arm "What happened? Who was that statue of?"

I gave a small smile, and explained "That w-was Avatar Amina. The a-airbender Avatar before Avatar Yangchen. I was n-named after her" I got wide eyed looks for that.

"You two just couldn't get any weirder" Sokka said, arms crossed, eyebrows drawn down in annoyance.

There was a sudden noise from behind us, and we all stiffened like the hundreds of statues around us. We whipped around to look at the entrance to the sanctuary, and then Katara dragged Aang over to an earthbender statue to hide.

I was frozen, and Sokka startled me when he took my hand, and pulled me to hide behind a firebender statue. He had out his club spear, held steady in his hands. The footsteps of whoever had come to the sanctuary drew closer.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound" Sokka whispered across to his sister and Aang, in warning.

I saw Katara frown, eyebrows drawn together, and she leaned forward slightly around Aang "You're making a sound!" she loudly whispered back.

Aang and Sokka put their pointer fingers to their lips, and shushed her, in sync. If we weren't in so much danger and trouble, I might have laughed at the sight. As it was, we were in trouble, and this was no time for jokes.

I pressed back against the statue, as if to sink myself into the very stone. I could feel my heart pounding so fast, I was sure it would burst right out my chest. I bit my lip, and held back a small frightened whimper, and closed my eyes tight.

I felt a glove-covered hand cover mine, and my eyes sprung open. I didn't realize I was clenching my hands so tightly, or shaking so much, until Sokka put his hand over mine. He gave a reassuring smile and mouthed the words 'It'll be ok'

I nodded, swallowed, and clung to his hand, almost burying my face into his shoulder. He squeezed back for a moment, then went back to concentrating on the intruder. Sokka left go of my hand, and got to one knee, club spear held ready.

I noticed Katara holding onto Aang's arm, either to hold him still or herself, I wasn't sure. The footsteps came to a stop just inside, a few feet away from us. "That firebender won't know what hit him" Sokka whispered

He stood to his feet, and I reached out my hand and touched his arm, which was the highest i could reach crouching on the ground. He looked down at me, and I whispered up to him "B-Be careful"

He nodded, and brought his club spear up, about to charge. He burst out from behind the statue, and then...he stopped. Confused the rest of us peeked out from behind our statues and saw the reason why Sokka hadn't attacked.

It was a flying lemur. A cute little animal that was indigenous to the Patola Mountain Range. It blinked its wide green eyes at us, ears lowering, as it sat on its hunches onto the floor. Aang was ecstatic "Lemur!" He exclaimed.

"Dinner" Sokka replied back.

The little creature stood tall, eyes even wider with alarm. "Don't listen to him" Aang said "You're gonna be my new pet" he gave Sokka a disapproving look

"Not if I get him first" both boys jumped out, lunging for the lemur.

It hissed at them. Sokka tripped, and Aang rushed ahead, Sokka right behind him. Katara and I just stood, dumbfounded at the sight. "Wait come back!" Aang yelled

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka shouted

Then, the poor lemur, and both excited boys, rushed out the sanctuary and disappeared.

0o0

Sokka and Aang were neck in neck in the hallway, as they chased after the furry creature. For a moment Sokka was ahead, and then Aang used his bending to his advantage, and raced into first place.

Sokka swung his club spear at Aang's feet, to slow him down, to trip him up. Aang simply jumped over it, and ended up running across the wall. There was a big grin on his face, as he laughed.

He hopped down, and sent an airball spinning towards the older boy. Sokka tried to get out of the way, but was too slow. He was sent tumbling to the floor, onto his stomach. His parka hood fell over his eyes.

The lemur came to a brief stop onto the balcony at the end of the hallways, then took off again with a chirp of fright. Aang looked back over his shoulder for Sokka, then continued running. He leapt off the balcony, after the now gliding lemur, laughing as he hopped down, using his bending, onto the rocks.

"Hey, no fair!" Sokka shouted down to him, back up at the balcony.

Aang was too busy gazing ahead at the lemur a big beaming grin on his face, as he soared through the air, down towards the ground.

0o0

I watched both boys disappear into the outside hallway. I saw Katara shake her head in exasperation, and smiled. She rolled her eyes "Boys" She scoffed out loud.

I giggled, and nodded in agreement when she turned her attention to me "B-Boys" I scoffed too.

She laughed, and then continued to walk around the sanctuary. I had already seen this place and what it contained so many times, I knew the stories that went along with statues better than I did my own reflection.

I brushed back some loose curls from my face and said "I'm g-going to l-look a-around. S-See if I c-can find the boys"

Katara smiled, and waved, and then went right back to gazing intently at the Avatar statues. I waved, then took off myself.

0o0

Back in a Fire Nation harbor some few miles away, Commander Zhao went towards the tent, guarded by two sentries, where his 'guests' were being kept. He pushed aside the tent flaps "My search party is ready" he announced "Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go"

Prince Zuko scowled, his eyes narrowed "Why? Are you worried I'm gonna try and stop you?" he demanded in an angry tone

Commander Zhao laughed, then after a moment, turned back to the sullen prince "You? Stop me? Impossible"

Prince Zuko was on his feet in an instant, annoyed, and insulted "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you"

General got to his as well, and attempted to calm down his nephew, and the heavy tension in the air "Prince Zuko, that's enough" he warned in a gruff exclaimation.

"You can't compete with me" the Commander boasted "I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you?" here the older man turned mocking "You're just a banished prince, no home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you"

That was entirely the wrong thing to say "You're wrong" Zuko snapped back "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne"

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar" the Commander replied, brown eyes filled with arrogance and superiority "but in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation"

Zuko's eyes narrowed even further, and his eyebrows were drawn down almost covering his eyes in his anger "That's not true"

"You have the scar to prove it"

That was the last straw. Zuko lunged forward, and stood face to face with Commander Zhao "Maybe you'd like one to match" he threatened.

"Is that a challenge?" Commander Zhao, not truly believing this teenage boy would have the guts to challenge him

He was wrong "An Agai Kai. At sunset" Zuko answered, stating time.

Both men glared at each other, fists clenched, postures stiff with tension and hatred for the one standing opposite them. "Very well" the Commander stepped back, and straightened first "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do"

Zuko straightened himself, as Zhao turned and walked away. General Iroh sighed, "Prince Zuko. Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master"

The hard stone like anger on his face stated that he indeed remembered "I will never forget"

0o0

Back at the air temple, a certain twelve-year old boy was chasing flying lemur around the grounds and courtyards. The creature came to stop on the ground, and Aang jumped arms outstretched. He missed.

The lemur scampered away, into the meditation pavilion, and Aang followed at a walk "Hey come back!" he pushed aside the curtains there, and went inside "Come on out little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore"

He pulled aside the second set of curtains, glancing into the room beyond for the furry little creature he had been chasing. He gasped, and frozen to the spot. "Firebenders?" He whispered in a disbelieved, confused tone "They were here?"

All around, littered on the ground, were the remains, the skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers; Aang could tell by the red and black clothing and armour that most still wore. There was ice, and snow in some parts, covering what remained.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. Then, his gaze travelled further in. He spotted something that wasn't wearing Fire Nation red or black. He pushed back the curtain more, and walked in a little more, to get a closer look.

His gaze noticed the yellow orange robes...and then zeroed in on the wooden necklace with the air symbol carved into it. Aang would know that necklace anywhere. Mina had made it with her own two hands.

"Gyasto" He stated, eyes watering, falling to his knees as the crushing weight of grief and sadness and despair washed over him.

0o0

I was walking around the Southern Courtyard, and heard Aang's joyful laughter close by. I smiled, and hurried to the little balcony and leaned out, searching. There I saw Aang dart into the meditation pavilion.

I called out, and raised my hand in a wave, to gain his attention "Aang!" he either didn't hear, or was to focused on what he was doing.

For a long while, I watched the meditation pavilion, waiting for Aang to come back out. When he didn't, another long few minutes passing, worry started to sink in. Then, I saw the blue clothed form of Sokka, following Aang into the pavilion.

I frowned. Something was definitely wrong.

0o0

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka asked as he burst into the room, curtain pulled aside, a smile on his face.

He noticed Aang on his knees on the floor, head in hands, form almost bent over. He frowned, then walked in, and stood behind the younger boy. He heard Aang's quiets sobs, and realized the kid was crying.

"Aang I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur, ok" he said, low and sincere, trying to make the younger boy feel better. He gave a smile at his joke, then noticed the sight around him. "Oh man"

There, his sapphire eyes locked onto the yellow robed clothed form, and the wooden carved necklace, and Sokka knew. He knew why Aang was suddenly so upset. "Come on Aang, everything will be all right" he put a hand on Aang's shoulder "Let's get outta here"

Suddenly, Aang's arrows and eyes, started to glow white blue, and his whole body went stiff. Sokka drew back with gasp.

0o0

In the sanctuary Katara had made a full rotation through the statues and had come back to the middle, where Avatar Roku's statue was. Suddenly the stone eyes of the statue started to glow. They glowed a colour that Katara had seen only once before.

She drew back, eyes wide, and dread and fear poured over her. All around the room, the eyes of all the Avatar statues started to glow as well "Aang"

She turned and rushed from the room.

0o0

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, in a rocky mountain range, was a simple Earth Kingdom temple. Inside was a guardian of the temple, sat in the main room, legs crossed, and eyes closed in meditation.

He was startled. He was sat in front of a mosaic, a mosaic of five earth-born Avatars from centuries ago. Their eyes lit up, with a glow.

0o0

In the icy tundra of the North Pole, was another simple temple. On its roof was an ice crystal. Two of the people who guarded the temple, stood outside, and watched with wide eyes and surprise.

The crystal had begun to glow bright and blue like a falling star.

0o0

In the Fire Nation, on a crescent shaped island, the same thing was occurring. A high-rise Fire temple, placed right by a still active volcano, was experiencing the same phenomenon as the rest of the sacred temples in the world.

In the top room, where a shrine was located, a pure pinkish glow was emanating from it, almost blinding the Fire Sage as he backed out, and gave an order to another "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned"

The other Fire sage gasped, as the glow continued to brightly shine on.

0o0

The wind picked up. It started as gentle, simple breeze, then fully turned into a forceful raging tornado. It swirled around the young boy with blue arrow tattoo's that glowed bright as day.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled, shielding his eyes from the wind and flying bits of debris and pebbles "Come on snap out of it!"

He was knocked flying off his feet with a yell, as the wind burst into a powerful wave. It blew the roof of the building with a crash.

0o0

I was startled, and knocked to my knees by the powerful echoing BOOM that sounded all around me, shaking the very earth. I got back to my feet, and saw the roof of the meditation pavilion blow sky high into the air, into pieces and rubble.

I felt my eyes go wide at the sight. There, right in the center was s whirling vortex of spinning raging air, a practical tornado.

I knew what it was. "No. Aang"

I was rushing from the balcony and towards the mediation pavilion as fast as I could go.

0o0

Sokka yelped and shouted as he was sent flying backwards, and managed to catch himself on a rock that he shot past. The wind howled as Aang stood in the center of the swirling tornado, eyes and tattoo's glowing.

Sokka pulled himself up, and shielded his eyes as Katara joined him, fighting against the wind "What happened?" she shouted over the howling air, worried and afraid

"He found out Firebenders killed Gyasto" Sokka started, narrowing his eyes against the dust.

"Oh no" Katara turned back to gaze at the sight of the air-consumed airbender "It's his Avatar spirit. He must have triggered it" she glanced at her brother "I'm gonna try and calm him down"

Sokka nodded, as she started to take step after step towards Aang "Well do it!" Sokka shouted, fighting to maintain his grip of the rock in front him as the wind pushed him back "Before he blows us off the mountain!"

Katara went to take another step but was stopped, by a hand on her elbow, halting her.

"I'll calm him down"

Katara's eyes went wide "Mina?"

0o0

I had raced as fast as possible towards the meditation pavilion, hard on Katara's heels. I caught what she and her brother said between one another, and felt myself go reeling. Firebenders...Gyasto... Gyasto dead, killed...But I pushed it aside. I'd deal with later. Right now Aang was more important.

"Well do it, before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka's shout broke me from my thoughts.

Katara took a few steps forward, but I reached out and stopped her. I wasn't about to let the younger put herself in danger. It was my job, my duty, as Aang's best friend- and practically his sister- to care for him, and to calm him down.

Katara jerked to a stop, and whipped around to stare at me with wide blue eyes "I'll calm him down" I spoke with confidence, determination. And for once I didn't stutter.

I didn't wait for Katara, or Sokka to try and stop me. I let Katara's elbow go, and waded my way through the howling winds towards Aang. I shielded my eyes, my face from the flying debris and rubble and dust.

I stumbled, and steadied myself with a hand onto the ground, before continuing forward again. The force and power of the tornado increased, and Aang started to rise from the ground into the very air.

I was sent soaring backwards onto my back, with a scream "Aang!"

0o0

It was sunset, the sun turning pure orange golden molten red, the clouds splayed across the sky. In a harbor, in a combatant arena, were two men, about to face off against one another.

Both kneeled with one knee of the ground, with a cape about their shoulders, focused and deep in thought before the battle began.

"Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons" General Iroh, Zuko's uncle reminded him with serious tone.

"I refuse to let him win" Zuko replied as he stood to his feet, the cape falling off his shoulders.

His uncle stood behind him, with arms folded, eyes intent and focused on what was about to occur in front of him. Commander Zhao stood to his feet also, frowning, glaring at the young scarred teen "This will be over quickly"

The gong sounded, and both took starting stances.

Zuko made the first move. He spun his hands around anti-clockwise in the air in front him, creating the fire around his fists. He shot with his left hand, with a growl, right towards Zhao.

The Commander dodged easily, once, twice, three and finally four times. He scowled the lines deepening around his eyes and eyebrows, mouth turned sour. He crossed his arms, and blocked the next fire blast, dissipating it.

Zuko was breathing heavily at the exertion. The he swung his leg around in a spinning kick, and Zhao again went on the defensive; he pushed back the fire, misdirected another stream, and then dodged another fire kick from the prince.

He smirked, then made his move. He crouched to the ground, hands clasped together like an Air Nomad would when bowing, and sent a fire stream flying, flashing across the very ground, at Zuko's feet.

He straightened and was furious that Zuko was still standing. "Basics Zuko! Break his root!" His uncle shouted from the sidelines.

Fire came Zuko's way, and he put his hands, then pushed them back batting aside the flames, he did this three times...before the fourth sent him skidding across the ground, landing to a halt on his back.

Zhao leaped, a battle cry emitting from his mouth, fist outstretched, ready to give the final blow. He shot...and Zuko spun on his hands, swinging his legs, and knocking Zhao's feet right out from under him.

Zuko landed firmly on his feet with a smirk. He sent a wave of fire with his foot towards Zhao, causing the older man to stumble back. Zuko kept him off balance this way, once, twice, three four times.

Zhao hurtled towards the ground, hard, and rolled to a stop. Zuko stood above him, fist held out, ready to give the final shot that would end the fight. "Do it!" Commander Zhao barked, wanting the suspense over with.

Zuko shot...then lowered his hands, and straightened, deeming the battle over.

"That's it?" there was smoking scorch mark in the dirt, but Zhao was unmarked, and untouched "Your father raised a coward"

Zuko just gave a frown, hands at his sides "Next time you get in my way I _promise..._i won't hold back" He turned, battle done, and dismissed Zhao, to leave.

Zhao stood to his feet, furious, enraged...he spun then shot fire at the turned prince's back with his right foot.

A hand reached out, untouched through he flames, and grabbed the Commander's foot. General stood between his nephew and the Commander, expression stern and unamused. He pushed the Commander's foot back, and Zhao again, skidded to a stop on the ground, on his back.

The General then reached out, without even having to think, and stopped his nephew from charging forward in his anger "No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory" For once, Zuko listened and drew back "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful"

General Iroh scolded and insulted the Commander, as Zhao continued to lay sprawled on his back, looking up at the two in front of him "Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you" then he gave a smile which really wasn't "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious"

Then he and Prince Zuko turned away and walked out.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked the man beside him, in a rare tone of almost politeness.

The General smirked, and turned from serious to silly in a matter of seconds "Of course. I told you Gin-Seng tea is my favourite"

At that, Zuko gave a small very rare smile at the joke, as they continued towards their ship.

0o0

"Aang!" I had gotten back to my feet, and stood in the middle of chaos. Katara and Sokka clung to the rocks around them, to stop themselves from being sent backwards by the wind. I took another few steps forward, towards the hovering form of my best friend

"Aang I know you're upset. I know because I feel the same way. I know how hard, how devastating it is to lose people you love" I called up to him, and hoped, prayed, with everything I had, Aang could hear me "I went through the same thing when I lost my parents"

I turned away at that, collecting myself, after admitting something that painful, out loud, right in front of Katara and Sokka. I inhaled and continued "Abba and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have me. You still have me, Aang!"!"

"I know how you feel too Aang! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. But you do still have family!" I heard Katara shout from behind, trying to help me calm Aang down "Sokka, Mina and I, we're your family now"

I strode forward, and if Aang had been lower, closer, I could have reached out and grabbed a hand of him. "Katara's right. We're your family Aang" I gave a watery smile "I'll be your family Aang. And nothing will ever change that"

He start to lower, hovering closer to the ground. The wind decreased in strength, and I no longer had to shield my eyes. The wind sphere around Aang disappeared, as did the tornado. He came to a stop on his feet, everything still and quiet again.

"Katara, Mina and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you. Promise" Sokka said, as all three of us got closer, standing right by his side.

Katara reached out, and took his hand...and Aang's arrows and eyes, finally stopped glowing, and turned back to normal. He collapsed into Katara's arms, exhausted "I'm sorry" he said, horse and low.

"It's ok" Katara reassured him "It wasn't your fault"

Aang lifted his head, eyes dim and sad "But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too" he said, and Katara turned her head to look at him.

Aang looked up at me for a split second before lowering his head and closing his eyes "We really are the last airbenders"

Katara hugged him close, both of them on their knees, and Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The last Airbenders. We were the last airbenders left in the entire world. Was this how Katara felt in the South Pole? Did she feel this lonely, this alone and lost, knowing she was the last, the only, waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe?

She must have. But I bet she didn't feel this lost and empty and in despair, knowing she was the last waterbender, ever. At least Katara knew there were others, other waterbenders in the North Pole. Aang and I weren't so lucky.

We were truly, on our own now.

I felt a hand take mine, and knew without looking who it belonged to. I bit my lower lip, to stop from sobbing out. Arms wrapped around me, and pulled me in. I wasn't normally content to be embraced or hugged by people. I felt trapped, caged.

But I didn't fight this time. I simply buried my face into the warm, furry parka, and clung to the fabric with white knuckles hands for dear life. My shoulders started to shake, up and down, fiercely. I finally caved, and cried.

I don't how long it went on like that; Me crying my heart out, and Sokka holding me, reassuring me. I don't know how long he stood with his arms around me, rubbing my back, and shushing me. And I didn't care.

I was just grateful that Sokka was there.

0o0

"Everything's packed" Katara said as she stood behind Aang, as he stared up at Avatar Roku's statue. "You ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him" Aang asked

"Maybe you'll find a way" Katara encouraged, hopeful.

They both turned at a sound, and noticed that the little flying lemur they'd found earlier was stood there in the sanctuary doorway. It hopped across to Sokka stood, and scattered some different types of fruit and nuts at his feet.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka" Aang said, smiling

Sokka was too busy stuffing his mouth with the fruit and berries and nuts he sat on down on the ground to eat "Can't talk, must eat" then he continued to do so.

The lemur, clambered up Aang's legs up to his head, and hung there, tail wrapped around his neck. "Hey little guy" He greeted the chirping creature.

0o0

I was finishing packing up our supplies and things, while the others were still in the temple. I had said my own goodbyes to the place, and I needed to get my mind off of my spiraling thoughts for now.

I finished securing down our packs on Appa's saddle, and heard a faint purring. I whipped around at the noise, and sitting there in the saddle, was another one of flying lemurs. It was cute little thing, with big brown eyes. It had a white splash over it's eye.

It chirped at me, and climbed up my outstretched hand, to lay across my neck. I laughed, and gently scratched under its chin "Hello there. Aren't you a-a cutie" it purred at me and I laughed. "I should give you a, n-name, shouldn't I?" it chirped, almost as if in agreement.

I frowned in thought and then...I knew the perfect name.

0o0

"You, me, Appa and Mina. We're all that's left of this place" Aang said, to the two creatures beside him. "We have to stick together"

They had left the temple now, and stood staring up at it. The lemur was on Aang's right shoulder, and Appa stood beside him. There was a loud chirping, followed by laughter. Another lemur came out of nowhere, and flew right over Aang's head.

He laughed "Whoa!" the lemur circled, and then came to a land on certain airbender girl's shoulders.

0o0

I laughed, and scratched under my lemur's chin, the little creature stretching out his neck, purring with content as I did. "Who's this?" Aang asked me.

I smiled, and said "Aang, m-meet Raiu"

Aang laughed, and then turned to the other two of our group "Katara, Sokka" both Water Tribe siblings turned at Aang's call, and we walked towards them, to show them the two lemurs "Say hello to the newest members of our family"

"What are you gonna name them?" Katara asked, a bag of berried in her hand.

Aang's lemur reached out, and snatched the dumpling that was in Sokka's hands, and began to eat it. Aang laughed again, "Momo"

Katara burst out laughing herself at Sokka's stunned and dismayed expression at having his snack taken away out his hands. I chuckled too, and spoke up "And t-this is Raiu" Raiu chirped his assent.

The three of us continued to laugh, and Sokka smiled.

0o0

I was holding Appa's reins, and steering him, as we finally floated away from the Southern Air Temple. I glanced behind me, and noticed Aang. He was leaning out at the back, eyes intent of the temple, Momo at his side.

I sighed, and dropped the reins, and came to Aang's side. We said nothing to each other, both of us with our eyes and gazes on our home.

The sun had set now, and the clouds were a dark plum colour mused in with the light lavender, and midnight blue. The wind had picked up to a gentle breeze and ruffled and flipped our clothes about.

I looked down at the younger boy, and took his hand in mine, and squeezed. It was to let him know he wasn't alone, that I was there. Raiu appeared, and climbed up onto my shoulders, and wrapped himself around me, warm and soft, like a scarf.

My heart pounded a steady rhythm, pounded the words that I couldn't say, couldn't find my voice to speak. _Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. _

Eventually the Southern Air Temple, our home, disappeared behind the clouds.

0o0

**Name Meanings**

Mina- Loving sky

Raiu- thunderstorm

**Here's a new Chapter for you all. Now someone said that they wanted Mina to be more involved in the story. And she will be, but I want to increase her involvement gently, slowly. I made her a shy stutter for a reason. Nine times out of ten when I read an OC avatar story, the writers makes their OC steal the lines from the original characters, and I don't know why but that annoys me. **

**Mina is her own person, her own character, with her own lines and background. I feel if I make her take the original lines from the show, she wont be as independent as I want her to be. **

**Ok rant/ramble over. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review ect :D**

**A. Arrow**


	7. The Warriors Of Kyoshi Island

Book one:

Water

Chapter Four:

The warriors of Kyoshi

It was the middle of the night. The sky was as dark as ink, with splattered dots of light, the stars, scattered across it, winking on those down below. The waters were calm, still, and so was the air around and above it.

Until a sleek, dark seal grey metal ship ploughed through, disturbing the peace. The small waves it produced from its hull shushing and whispering.

Inside one of the rooms, on the main tower, sat a man. The room was simply decorated. Two Fire Nation design tapestry's hung on the left wall, with two crossed swords and a desk in between them.

On the adjoining wall to the right, was a 1 metre by 5 metre sized window that showed the outside world. Just below it, was a decorative dragon skull hung on it. There was a table below it, where four candles sat.

The candlelight went low, and then increased to bright. Sat in front of the candles, legs crossed, hands capped together in his lap, was the scarred prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, meditating.

He breathed in, and the candle light decreased, then he breathed out, and their brightness increased.

The metal door to the teen's right creaked open and his uncle peeked in. The prince's eyes opened, though they stared intent on the flames "The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar"

His uncle further opened the door, and came right in, and looked down at the rolled up scroll in his hands "Well there is news Prince Zuko" His uncle sighed "But you might not like it, don't get too upset"

The teen did not turn, but replied with a low calm voice "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it"

His uncle nodded, and stroked his grey beard "Ok then" he lowered his hand and faced his nephew "We have no idea where he is"

Not even a second after General Iroh had finished speaking, the candle went up fast and hot like an erupting volcano, illuminating the room as bright as day itself "What?!" Prince Zuko got to his feet.

His uncle stepped back to avoid the heat of the flames, and then as the candle returned to normal, he drew out a fan to brush away the stray embers and warmth "You should really open a window in here"

Zuko lunged forward and snatched the rolled up scroll from his uncle's hand "Give me the map" He unrolled it, and gazed at it

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar. But he is impossible to track down" General Iroh explained

Prince gazed at the map, frustrated and exasperated. On the map were crosses where the Avatar had stopped and dotted lines showing his path. It started at the South Pole, then went to an island in the Earth kingdom, zipped across to somewhere in the ocean, back to another Earth Kingdom island, then to old Air Nomad territory, and then it stopped in the ocean again.

It was a zigzag of confusing lines and switch backs "How am I gonna find him uncle?" Zuko asked "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering"

0o0

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

I looked up at Sokka's voice, my attention re-focusing on the Southern Water Tribe boy. I leaned forward, and managed to see what he had been studying so closely for the better part of the morning.

It was map, of the lower half of the world, showing the South Pole, to the edge of Earth kingdom territory. We had been flying for a while now, since leaving the Air Temple, and we hadn't seen land again yet.

Naturally as an airbender, and a part of a group of scouts back in mine and Aang's own time, the both of us had travelled around the world constantly, and were used to such long tedious flying without seeing the earth for hours, days.

It was obvious that Sokka was not comfortable, nor was as patient as we were. "Wellll, I know it's near water" Aang replied back, trying to get Sokka to see the bright side

"I guess we're getting close then" Sokka sarcastic quipped.

I giggled lightly under my breath. You'd think that his sarcasticness and bad joking, would get old, but I just found it funny. I noticed Sokka glance at me, and smirk, pleased with himself.

He probably thought I was laughing because of his joke. I wasn't. I was laughing because Sokka was the complete opposite of Aang, and his sarcasm went right over Aang's head.

I saw Katara was still sewing, and noticed Aang watching her with a smile. "Momo, marbles please" Momo, Aang's lemur, scrambled into his shirt, and then popped back out with a bag in his hand "Hey Katara check out this airbending trick"

Aang then used his bending to make the marbles float between his hands and fly fast in a circle. My best friend was grinning, dark grey eyes wide with excitement. "That's great Aang"

"You didn't even look" Aang said

Katara looked up from her sewing, and smiled "That's great"

Aang deflated, his hands with the marbles lowering. I just shook my head, smiling, Aang looked at me and I mouthed the word 'smooth'. He stuck his tongue out at me in retaliation.

I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out right back, then smiling I turned back to my book, absent-mindly stroking Raiu's ears. It was one of my favourites. Monk Gyasto had given it to me on my 16th birthday. It was an origin story of how the Avatar came to be. I was on the first chapter but was flying through it.

"Stop bugging her airhead, you need to give girls space when they do their sewing" Immediately I lowered my book and turned my gaze to Sokka.

"What does me being a girl, have to do with sewing?" Katara asked, voice clearly speaking annoyance and that her brother was on thin ice.

It was a good question. What did being a girl have to do with sewing? "Simple" Sokka lowered his arms from where he had placed them behind his head "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that, it's just the natural order of things"

I felt my jaw drop and my eyebrows go shooting to my hairline. What?! Where did he get that from? Last I checked girls were just as good as guys were at fighting and hunting.

Katara's eyebrow went high, and her eyes gleaned with annoyance and derision "All done with your pants. And look what a great job I did" She threw back them right into Sokka's face.

Sokka caught them before they could fly off into the air, and lowered them from his face. His expression was panicked and apologetic "Wait! I was just kidding, I can't wear these Katara please!"

He put his whole arm through the hole in the fabric. I felt no sympathy. Serves him right for sexist comment he made. "Relax Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants"

Aang called back, and he tugged on the reins and Appa turned to the left. I shared a look with Katara, and gave a roll of my eyes. She rolled her own, then turned her attention back to the front.

I glanced at Sokka, and met his dark blue eyes with my own. I gave a small unamused frown, and turned my head with a snap of icy dismissal with a huff. There was chirping in my ear and I reached up to scratch Raiu under the chin.

I lifted my book and continued to read.

0o0

We finally came to land. It was quite a beautiful place. We landed on the beach of an inlet, where the island surrounded the water into a crescent shape. The mountains around us where dusted white with the snow, and there were a few sparse trees scattered everywhere.

All of us hopped off. I looked over the saddle as I prepared to get down myself, and noticed that Sokka had turned back to help me down. I looked at him for moment, giving the message, that I was displeased with his sexist comment, and let my annoyance with him go.

I slipped down, and placed my hands on his shoulders, his went to my waist, halting me from falling "We just made a pit stop yesterday" Sokka commented as he lowered me down "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

His hands left my hips, and it took me a moment to realise I was on the ground, and to lower my own hands from his shoulders. I was in a complete daze. No one had ever touched me on my waist before.

I mean, Aang hugging me around the middle when he was still little didn't count. It was strange. I could still feel each of Sokka's individual fingers there. I shook myself out of it. No now was not the time to be acting all...weird.

Katara, I saw, was nodding in agreement "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring"

Aang looked to the fluffy shaggy haired creature beside him "But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy?" the bison was silent and Aang elbowed him "I said, aren't you boy?"

Appa gave a low rumble, that wasn't fooling any of us. Sokka rolled his eyes, and sighed "Yeah that was real convincing" then he shrugged "Still, hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster"

I chuckled at that, and said "H-Hard indeed" The two Water Tribe siblings smiled at my comment.

Aang had run forward, rushing toward the crystal blue water in front of him. He gasped and pointed "Look!" We all came to his side. "That's why we're here. Elephant koi, and I'm gonna ride one"

There, jumping out of the water, was a very large fish. Aang was instantly excited by the sight of it, and I gave a rare smirk. _Here we go_, I thought to myself. Aang pushed down his pants, and pulled off his shirt, until he was just in his underwear.

Both Sokka and Katara were slacked jawed and stunned. This wasn't what they were expecting. "Katara you've gotta watch me" Aang asked

Aang took a running leap, and dived right into the water...and jumped back out into the air, yelling "Cold!"

I burst out laughing at both Aang's expression at the temperature of the water, and the expressions on the two Water Tribe sibling's faces. Sokka put his pointer finger to his temple and rotated it around. The universal sign for crazy, insane.

That made me laugh all the more, and harder. Aang dived under the water, and the next thing I knew he was hanging onto the fin of the giant koi fish, as it then dived back into the ocean.

Katara's face broke out in a grin. Sokka had his arms crossed, expression unamused and disbelieved. I just continued to laugh. Aang waved, and I could see the grin on his face from here.

I waved back, and jumped up and down, laughing and yelled "Go Aang go!" Katara whooped from beside me, and we shared laughing smiles.

I heard Aang laughing and shouting for joy. He have a hoot of his own before the fish dived again.

Katara turned to her brother "He looks pretty good out there"

Sokka snorted, and shook his head, "Are you kidding the fish is doing all the work"

There was a sudden rumbling growl and the sound of chewing. Both Katara and I turned, to see Appa had moved, and was now eating something he shouldn't be "No Appa!"

I raced after her, right on her heels "Dont eat that!"

We forgot Aang, and went to stop Appa from eating the bad bushel

0o0

Aang was beaming, grinning from ear to ear, and looked to the shore. He saw Mina and Katara running off, behind some bushes, and vanishing behind a small hill and his shoulders slumped and his excitement decreased.

"Aww man"

The koi swerved and turned direction and Aang didn't notice that the third was left behind. Back on the shore Sokka noticed that a great shadow had appeared behind the left behind fish.

"There's something in the water!"

0o0

I heard Sokka shout, and both Katara and I raced back to the beach. I saw one of the koi fish trying to flee, and then to only be dragged back into the water, struggling as it vanished.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

Momo was jumping up and up, chirping and shrieking in panic. Raiu was clinging to me, wrapped around my neck and making the same panicked noises as Momo was. Sokka looked to us and then right back into the ocean

"Aang's in trouble" he raised his voice "Aang!"

Katara raised her own voice to match her brother's volume "Get out of there!"

I inhaled, drawing breath and copied the two beside me "Aang get out of the water!"

He looked towards us, as we waved and gestured for him to come back, to get out of the ocean. "Get back here Aang!", "Come here!", "Aang!" we all shouted over the top of each other trying to get his attention.

Aang only waved and grinned, thinking we cheering him on as we had been before. The elephant koi he had been riding got sucked in as the others, and Aang was sent flying, to land with a splash into the water.

I clenched my hands, and froze at what I saw next.

0o0

Aang came up for air, panting, and then noticed the sun suddenly go dark. He was in the shadow of something. He turned, looking up...and let out a loud yell at the giant fin before him.

He used his bending, to run right across the water. The fin followed him, and then thankfully he was back on land again.

0o0

I watched as Aang came sprinting to the shore, and ran right into Sokka causing both boys to go flying back, right into the ground. The fin disappeared, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Katara and I rushed over to check and make sure the boys were all right. Sokka was leaning back against a tree that he had crashed into, and Aang was on his feet, hopping into his pants, and slipping on his shirt.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked, as she got there before me.

"I don't know" Aang replied, as he straightened his shirt.

Sokka got to his feet, and dusted off his hands and clothes "Well let's not stick around to find out, time to hit the road"

I ran right up to Aang and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him close "Thank g-goodness you're ok" then I pulled back, lifted my hand up and...Smacked him upside the head.

He yelped, and rubbed the sore spot "Hey, what was that for?"

I frowned, and put my hands on my hips, in a rare moment of scolding him "Dont y-you ever scare me like t-that again"

Thoroughly chastised and apologetic Aang promised with a nod of his head, and said he was sorry for scaring me. I smiled, to let him know I wasn't truly angry. I was relieved he was unhurt.

I noticed Katara and Sokka had both amusement, and stunned disbelief on their faces at the little scene. Amusement, probably because I had just told Aang off like a mother/older sister. Disbelief, because I had smacked him upside the head, and had scolded him, and it probably went against the image they had of me, being the shy quiet one.

Suddenly, without warning, we were taken by surprise.

Someone in green armour snuck up behind Sokka and took him out. Katara, Aang and I stood back to back. With a gasp of surprise I turned to see Katara being pulled away, her hood yanked down over her head, and then Aang.

Raiu and Momo leapt up, trying to help, and were caught and tied up in a secure brown bag with tightening cord. I had managed to dodge and duck under two of the people who had ambushed us.

I got distracted by Raiu's calling, and turned at the wrong moment. Someone twisted my arms behind my back, and then I was taken as well. We were all tied up, and blindfolded.

I heard cries from Aang, and then Katara, and then I let out a surprised gasp of my own as I was thrown down and hit the ground. I heard Sokka grunting out from beside me and knew the same had happened to him.

"Or we could stay a while" Sokka commentated

I sighed, seeing nothing but the dark blindfold over my eyes, and feeling it itch my skin. Seems Sokka was right.

Looks like we would be staying a while.

0o0

"You four have some explaining to do"

The voice belonged to a man, an older man from what I could tell. After we had been ambushed, we had been dragged to our feet and led somewhere. After a while we stopped, and then we were tied to something hard- it felt like a giant wooden pole.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi"

That voice belonged to a girl, and from what I could tell, being practically blind and unable to see who we were facing, and the girl sounded like she might be my age, maybe a little older.

I heard low breathing to my left, and knew that it was Sokka. I reached out blindly for his hand, feeling with my fingertips, and they finally touched something furry, and warm. Sokka's parka. My hand used touch to see, and I lowered it down his arm, and finally to take hold his hand.

I felt him squeeze mine in reassurance, and I squeezed back. I heard light, barely audible breathes on my right, and I knew that it was Aang. "Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka challenged out loud.

And then finally, thankfully, the blindfold over my eyes was ripped away and I could see. I blinked in the sudden light attacking my eyes, and they adjusted after a moment. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to be able to see again, and then noticed who was standing in front of us.

It was a group of five girls all about mine and Sokka's age. They wore black boots, dark green underskirts, with a lighter green over tunic/dress that was the same length as the under skirts. Over the top of chest was black chest armour with shoulder guards, and they had on black arm guards and black gloves.

Green sashes were around all of their waists, and each had two sets of yellow golden fans tucked inside it.

On four of girls' heads they wore simple dark green headbands with one gold square and two golden tassels. The girl in front, who was quite clearly the leader, had on a golden headdress with the same tassels, instead of a simple headband, and her hair was chin-length, short compared to the others.

All five of them wore strange make-up. Their faces were white, with dark red lips, and outlined black eyes. In the space between their eyebrows was light red, and their eyebrows were darkened black.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka demanded

The leader of the five girls stepped forward, fist clenched "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us. Who are you and what are you doing you here?"

I was only a little surprised. I suppose it made sense that these girls ambushed us. They all wore protective armour and looked fierce enough to take on the Fire Nation itself. I looked at Sokka, and saw the incredulous annoyance on his face, and knew he didn't see them the way as I did

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down" he leaned past me to look amused at Aang, hoping the younger boy would agree with him.

The leader lunged forward, and grabbed a handful of Sokka's parka collar, drawing him as far forward as the ropes tying us to the pole would allow "A bunch of girls huh?" she glanced behind her to smirk at her comrades "The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight"

I bit my lip, and tightened my grip on Sokka's hand, telling him to keep quiet, to not say another word. Katara leaned forward, and gained the short haired girl's attention "No don't hurt him!" all attention went to the Water tribe girl "He didn't mean it, my brother's just an idiot sometimes"

I prayed to whoever, and whatever spirits that were listening, that these fierce warriors would believe Katara and let us go. The short-haired girl flicked her hand open and let go of Sokka's parka

"It's my fault" I turned to face Aang, confused "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant Koi"

I reached out my free hand, and took Aang's and gripped it. He gave a small thankful smile, and I gave one back. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?"

I whipped my gaze around, hearing that man's voice I had heard earlier. He was about middle aged, with tan skin, grey beard and hair. His hair was done up in a high jaggy knot of the top of his head. He wore dark blue robes, with dark blue sash, and a white fur shawl around his shoulders.

"Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far" the man continued on "And we intend to keep it that way"

Aang's eyes brightened, alive and excited and filled with happiness "This Island is named for Kyoshi?" He grinned "I know Kyoshi"

The old man, who I figured must be in charge on this island, scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture "Ha! How could you possibly know her?" His eyes turned upwards and we all looked.

It seemed we weren't just tied to a random pole, or a tree. On top of the pole, was a wooden statue. A wooden statue of a women wearing the same dark green clothes and armour as the warriors that had ambushed us. The statue had two open golden fans in her hands. The paint was worn and faded from time, but it was still quite a pretty sight.

"Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries"

Aang lowered his gaze, and I watched the honest sincerity come across his face "I know her because I'm the Avatar"

It was obvious the man, and the warriors didn't believe a word Aang said. The short-haired girl spoke up "That's impossible. The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a 100 years ago"

Aang grinned "That's me"

I wanted to laugh at my best friend's expression but the old man's next words made the urge vanish "Throw the imposter to the Unagi" then the man walked away.

The warriors took out their fans, and unfolded them. I heard the swishing that only metal made, and knew that those fans were sharper than they looked. The warriors advanced towards us.

I gasped, and tried to lean back, to sink into the very pole I was tied to. "Aang" Katara spoke in warning "Do some airbending"

Aang did as he was told. He used his bending to leap into the air, snapping the ropes and coming free. He flipped into the air, and started to float down to the ground straight again. There was gasps of surprise and murmurs all around.

Aang landed onto his feet, and he was stared at with slack jaws and wide eyes. "It's true" the old man choked out "You are the Avatar"

I let out a breath, a sigh of relief, and slumped back against the pole. I saw Aang reach into his pocket, and draw out some marbles. "Now, check this out" then did the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier.

The villagers, surprisingly were impressed by the display, and cheered, and the younger children laughed and giggling. One guy hooted and then fell to the ground foaming at the mouth.

I shared relieved smiles with Katara and Sokka, and squeezed Sokka's hand in mine.

0o0

Down at the docks, a sailor was bringing in the catch of the day. He had a dark grey moustache and wore dark green clothes. A little girl, wearing a light blue dress, with white fur shawl and light blue bandanna on her head of about eleven ran up to him.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked, smiling wide "The Avatar's on Kyoshi!"

The fisherman dropped his basket full of fish in surprise

0o0

The fisherman was handing his catch over to the local butcher in the market, as he spread the news that was told to him by the little Kyoshi island girl.

The butcher took the fish, and nodded his astonishment.

0o0

Later, a man in red Fire Nation drab came, and bought one of the fish. As the butcher handed it over, he too shared the news he had been given with this, as he had been doing with all of his customers that day.

The Fire Nation man, nodded and went on his way.

0o0

In a grey ship not far-off, that same Fire Nation man was serving dinner to a scarred Fire Nation prince, and a retired old General.

He placed the plate of steaming cooked fish onto the table, and related the story of what he had been told at the dock market, by the man he had purchased the fish from.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?!" Prince Zuko was on his feet, hands clenched, dinner forgotten "Uncle ready the rhino's. He's not getting away from me this time"

The General watched him stalk around the table, and then pointed to the steaming fish and bowl of jewel white rice his nephew had left on the table "Are you going to finish that?"

The prince came right back, and snatched the plate away before his uncle could touch it "I was going to save it for later!" he exclaimed and left the room.

General Iroh pouted, and crossed his arms.

0o0

It was a lovely morning. I had woken just as the sun rose, a little later than usual, and got to see a most wonderful sight. The sight of the sky turning pink, and golden orange as dawn came, lighting up the world in a soft shine.

After my usual meditating, I had gotten out of my light yellow nightgown with orange tie at the waist, with brown loose pants underneath, and dressed for the day.

I had pulled on my brown airbender flats, and then my double layered pants, form-fitted brown on the bottom to my knees, and light loose yellow on the top. I pulled on my sunset orange tunic that stopped at mid-thigh with form-fitted brown undershirt with wrist length sleeves decorated with yellow bands at the wrists, and wrapped the thick brown belt with the Air Nomad three spirals on it around my waist. Then the light yellow shawl/scarf went over my shoulders, and I straightened my orange tunic collar upright.

I brushed my hair and then did it up in its usual style; the front locks braided and wrapped around my head like a headband, and the rest plaited down my back.

And then I pulled on the simple but tough and light gloves I always wore. They were baby dear brown, the same warm colour of the Water Tribe fur boots, and fingerless, so if I needed to grip or pick up something I had the ability to do so.

My clothes were not the type that novices or young airbender boys were. Mine was reminiscent to the girl's style. It fitted to my slight small curves and showed my feminine figure. The tunic was more like a short dress then a shirt.

I had smiled, and then I had waited for the others to wake, gazing out the window at the sight of village waking up.

Two men worked on the wooden statue of Kyoshi, repainting and smoothing and polishing the statue until it would look like new.

Two others were outside, attending to Appa. One brushed his fur, while the other polished his horns, all the while the ten-ton bison chewed on some hay he had been given, rumbling in content.

I fiddled with my single braid. It was nice here, but something- maybe it was my instinct- was telling me that we shouldn't linger to long in one place.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!" I turned at Aang's piqued cheer. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar"

I looked and saw the long rectangular table had been set with several pastries and buns and the like for breakfast. I frowned. It wasn't very healthy to eat that kind of thing first thing in the morning.

I came away from the window and sat down next to Katara, who seemed to share the same sentiments as I did about desserts for breakfast. The younger girl picked up an orange bun of some sort and inspected it, as Aang ate with gusto.

I noticed that Katara had taken off her parka, and studied what she wore. She had on a blue tunic, rimmed in white at the collar, hem and waist that went down to just above her ankles with small slits up the sides for mobility, blue undershirt to her elbows, and arm guards from the end of her undershirt to her wrists. She wore brown boots, and dark blue pants.

"Mmmm Katara you've gotta try these" Aang said holding out one of the pastries to her.

Katara, I noticed, took what Aang offered her, "Well maybe just a bite" she ate some, then reached for some more, seeming to like the taste.

I bit my lip, undecided. What would Monk Gyasto say to this? I felt a sudden surge of sadness. _I suppose it doesn't matter what Abba would think, because he's gone. _I frowned. Was it really only a week and a half ago that we woke up from inside an iceberg after a hundred years?

It felt like the time had been so much shorter. That Aang and I had been gone only for a couple of days, a week at most. I shook off the melancholy thoughts, and turned back to the matter at hand.

Dessert for breakfast...while not the most conventional nor the most healthy, I couldn't complain, because at least it was vegetarian. I slowly reached out and took hold of a sugar dusted bun and took a bite.

It was sweet and the bun pastry light and airy and seemed to melt on my tongue. I forgot about it being a sweet and not proper breakfast and tucked in, as did Katara. "Sokka what's your problem? Eat"

I turned from my food to look in the Water Tribe Boy's direction. He was slumped against the wall, one leg flat against the floor, and one upright with his knee bent, and his arms crossed. There was an brooding look on his face, like a young child having his favourite toy taken away and was sent to time-out.

"Not hungry"

Aang was confused "But you're always hungry" Aang replied

Katara smirked, knowing and smug "He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday"

Sokka moved from his stiff sullen position then "They snuck up on me" Sokka snapped back, indignant

Katara continued to smirk as she faced her older brother "Right" then she grinned "And then they kicked your butt"

Sokka got to his feet "Sneak attacks don't count" he went to march away "Tie me up with ropes, I show them a thing or two" he mumbled as he left "I'm not scared of any girls" he came back and scooped up some food from the table "Who do they think they are anyway?"

Then he was gone, leaving us three and Momo and Raiu behind. I shook my head, and went back to my little sugar bun. "What's he so angry about?" Aang asked "It's great here they're giving us the royal treatment"

I looked back up at that. "Hey don't get to comfortable" Katara warned "It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long"

I nodded my agreement and spoke "I agree w-with Katara, Aang" They turned to me "We s-shouldn't linger too long"

Raiu came up and curled up on my shoulders, giving off warmth. I stroked his head and ears and fed him a little of my bun, and he purred. I smiled. "I'm sure we'll be fine" Aang reassured us. I noticed him give Momo a treat but said nothing "Besides do you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honour"

Katara gave a small shrug "Well it's nice to see you being excited about being the Avatar" then she gave a sort of grimace "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head"

Aang got to his feet to look out the window "Come on you know me better than that. I'm just simple monk"

There were screams and cries for joy and elation coming from outside. Both Katara and I shared raised eyebrows and got to our feet to see what the commotion was. Down below, was a large group of 12 young girls.

Katara folded her arms, and silently scoffed at the ridiculousness, and blew a raspberry, as I watched Aang blush and grin at the attention.

Aang was a monk, a master monk, but he was far from simple. He was still a 12 year old kid, and I knew that this attention, despite his promise, would go to his head.

I sighed, and shook my head, and hoped that there wouldn't be too much damage created.

0o0

Aang was being chased back and forth across the village. He came to a stop on the little bridge over the river there, and was trapped between two groups of screaming fan girls.

He leapt up into the air out of their reach, holding onto dear life to an airball. The airball shrunk, and vanished and he fell into the waiting arms of the young girls.

0o0

Aang was standing, having been dragged to an open space, to have his likeness taken by the local village artist. A girl hung onto his arm, smiling with excitement.

Every time the artist lowered his gaze to paint another detail onto the canvas in front of him, another girl appeared into the portrait, and he had to add more and more.

The next time the painter looked up, he saw a huge group of girls surrounding the Avatar. He dead-panned, and then got and left, canvas in hand, patience at an end.

The group fell to the floor under the weight of some many piled on top of one another.

0o0

Eventually Aang got used to, and came to love the attention. He started to show off by doing pushups on the ground back in the village, Momo on his back, tongue stuck out in concentration.

He then shifted from doing pushups two-handed to one handed, and then put both hands behind his back and blew air from his mouth, doing push-ups with his bending.

The girls clapped and cheered at the show.

0o0

Katara and I were headed to restock our supplies for when we finally left Kyoshi Island. She had a borrowed pot in her arms, and I did.

We walked away from our guest rooms, and down into the village to the market. There I saw Aang giving a show to his group of fan girls, and showing off. I sighed and shook my head at the flagrant display.

Katara huffed and stalked on past, chin held high, exasperation on her face. I followed right behind her, equally unamused.

0o0

Nestled between the forest and trees, and a slight hill, was a brown wooden hut, with a rolled up green tarp to cover the door. It was quite larger than any other structure in the village.

Sokka made his way towards it, hoping it led to where he thought it would. He peeked in through the door, and saw the dark green armored dressed Kyoshi Warriors going through a routine katana with their golden fans.

He grinned, and stepped inside "Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson" the girls turned to him dropping what they were doing "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout" Sokka said, stretching

"Well you're in the right place" the leader of the group said "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar"

Sokka looked to her, and shrugged "It's all right. I mean normally I'd hold a grudge but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls I'll make an exception"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. The girls smirked, and their leader placed a hand on her hip, faking an impressed smile "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance"

Sokka was oblivious to her scorn and mocking, and raised an eyebrow, smirking in self-satisfaction "True. But don't feel bad I'm the best warrior in my village" he crossed his arms, nonchalantly.

He failed to mention, or maybe failed to remember, that he was the only warrior in his village, if you didn't count the boys that were barely trained by himself and were around five years old.

"Wow. Best warrior huh? In your whole village" the leader leaned in, both her hands on her hips now "Maybe you'd be kind enough to give a little demonstration"

Sokka's eyes went wide, but he couldn't very well refuse after bragging so much. "Oh, well- I mean I-"

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

All of the girls there nodded and agreed, catching onto their leaders plan instantly. Sokka took it for real excitement on their part, and grinned "Well If that's what you want, I'd be happy to" he put his hands on the leader's shoulders, and said "All right you stand over there"

He backed up, and got into a ready fighting stance "Now, this may be a little tough but try to block me"

The girl in charge stood straight, having not moved a muscle, not even to lower into a stance. Sokka stepped forward, and was Immediately halted by the fan outstretched in the girl's hand that hit his shoulder.

He stumbled back, and rotated his arm "Good. Of course I was going easy on you"

The short haired, grey eyed girl smiled thinly "Of course"

"Let's see if you can handle-" Sokka stepped forward and swung his leg up to knock her over.

She ducked under his swinging leg, swiped an arm under his other one and knocked him flying right off his feet, with a simple flick. As he landed on his back, the girl unfolded her fan, and fanned herself.

"That does it" Sokka got to feet and charged.

The leader took hold of his hand that he had swung forward to hit her with, and spun him around in a circle, back and forth, making him dizzy. She pulled the white belt off his tunic, and tied his left wrist to his right ankle.

Sokka hopped for a couple of steps, then crashed to the ground, thoroughly defeated.

"Anything else you wanna teach us?"

All the girls laughed, as Sokka blushed and looked dismayed.

0o0

"There she is girls. Me in a past life"

I sighed, as I heard Aang just across from us, showing his gaggle of fans the Avatar Kyoshi statue. I heard all the girls ooh and ahh at the sight and story.

"You were pretty" I heard a little girl say.

"Excuse me for a second ladies"

I then heard the light footsteps of my best friend as he came over. Katara was placing eggplant and a few other vegetables into her basket. I took some onions and tomatoes into mine.

We had been re-stocking our supplies for some of the morning. I was a little disappointed in the boys for swanning off and leaving me and Katara to do it all by ourselves, but I got on with the job none the less.

"Oh good" I looked up at Katara's words and noticed Aang had joined us "Can you help me and Mina carry some things back to the room. They're a little heavy"

Aang held out his hands, to stop Katara from speaking further "Actually I can't right now"

Both Katara and I frowned, and said at the same time "What do you mean you can't?"

"Why n-not?"

Aang looked sheepish but continued on to say "I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa" he smiled "Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun"

Katara turned back to putting things inside the basket at her side "Watching you show off to a bunch of girls does not sound like fun"

I nodded, and gave a half apologetic but still skeptical look "I a-agree"

"Well neither does carrying your baskets"

I winced. Aang shouldn't replied with that. Katara whipped around, frowning "There're not our baskets. These supplies are for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon"

I nodded "Katara's r-right Aang"

Aang gave us the polar-bear dog eyes, pleading "I don't wanna leave Kyoshi yet" He got knowing look as his face as he pretended to think "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place"

His fan club of fan girls giggled and laughed behind him, waiting for him to return. I suppose, I couldn't find fault in Aang for liking the attention.

He hadn't been real enthusiastic about being the Avatar. Besides I suppose, maybe, if I was in Aang's position, and a group of boys started fawning over me, it might go to my head a little bit too.

The girl at the front stomped her foot, in a childish manner for her age If I did say so, and said "What's taking you so long Aangy?"

Katara gave him a dead-panned disgusted look, "Aangy? she asked without really asking a question.

I couldn't blame her. Aang hated that nickname. He hated being teased with it. He'd even forbidden me from calling him by it, said it made him feel like a three-year, and dumb.

Aang waved over his shoulder, nonplussed "Just a second Koko"

I frowned, no longer able to stand another second of this nonsense. Any and all mercy or understanding I'd felt at Aang's situation vanished. Aang would let a perfect stranger, call him by that hated nickname, but he forbade me from using it? How did that make any sense.

"Simple monk huh?" Katara asked mockingly "I thought you promised me and Mina you wouldn't let this Avatar stuff go to your head?"

Aang smiled "It didn't" he sounded sincere, but he lying, even to himself "You know what I think? You just don't wanna come cause you're jealous"

Katara leaned back in indignant surprise "Jealous?! Of what?" her hands were on her hips, clearly the universal sign for Aang to stop talking.

He didn't get the message "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you" Aang quipped back.

Katara turned away from him, and started putting stuff into the basket again "That's ridiculous" she scoffed

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand"

I winced again. Aang was walking on very, very thin ice. I said nothing though, feeling that this was clearly an agreement between just the two of them. Katara leaned towards him, hands back on her hips, clearly in no mood to continue this. She let a groaning huff of exasperation.

As she plucked up her basket, she called back to me over her shoulder "Come on, Mina, let's go"

I scooped up my own basket, and was hard on her heels. I watched as Aang's fan girls dragged him away, him laughing with a grin, and let out my own huff of exasperation.

What is it with boys and their egos? _Urg, boys are crazy. _

0o0

Back at the training hut, Sokka was outside, kicking a stone about, hands behind his back. He was deep in thought, which was rare for him. He looked to the hut and came to decision.

The Kyoshi warriors were back, going through their routine, when Sokka stepped through the door for the second time that morning "Uh, hey Suki" he said the leader of the group.

Suki and the girls behind her straightened, each with either a hand or two on their hips, or arms crossed. "Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki asked

Sokka shook his head "No I- Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "Let me explain"

"Spit it out!" Suki demanded, getting impatient "What do you want?"

Sokka got to his knees and bowed his head, in respect and submission "I would be honoured If you would teach me"

Suki huffed "Even If I'm a girl?" she drawled

Sokka grimaced and looked to the side of him, and not at her "I'm sorry If I insulted you earlier. I was, wrong"

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys" Suki said, arms folded

Sokka raised his head at her words, then lowered it back into a bow again "Please make an exception. I won't let you down"

Suki smirked "All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions"

Sokka nodded, instantly looking up to meet her eyes "Of course"

He didn't seem to get the message Suki was trying to tell him. Mischievousness sparkled in her grey eyes, and smirked with her lips sealed "And I mean _all _of them"

0o0

A few moments later, and Sokka was dressed in the traditional dark green clothes and armour, including the tassel headband, in the dojo. "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little..." he trailed off, shoulders slumping "Girly"

Suki was trying her best not to laugh at the sight of a boy dressed in Kyoshi warrior drab with makeup on "Its a warrior's uniform. You should be proud" she tried to make him feel better "The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honour of the warrior's heart"

Sokka started to take in her worlds, and started to feel better about wearing what he was. He straightened with pride "Bravery and Honour"

None of them noticed Aang as he walked past the door, until he said "Hey Sokka, nice dress" then the airbender was gone

The embarrassment came up, as did his slumped shoulders. Suki could only smirk.

0o0

Katara and I had returned to our room, supplies readied and neatly put away for when we left. Katara was kneeling on the floor, a ball of water in front of her; she was bending it, creating a stream into the air, and moving and twirling it about.

I could tell because despite having my eyes closed I could hear the whooshing and swishing of the liquid.

I was stood off to the side, eyes closed practicing my forms. I had my right leg lifted, my foot braced against my inner left thigh, and my hands pressed together. I then slowly lifted my right leg, to waist height, and twisted, swinging it slowly through the air.

I brought it both legs to the floor, and swapped, this time my left foot braced against my inner right thigh, and then I stretched it up, swung it slowly through the air and brought it back down again.

I inhaled, lifted both my hands up over my head, and down, palms to the floor and exhaled. Then, I sat onto the floor, cross-legged, and started my meditation.

It was habit of mine, even though I was a master and had been for nearly four years, to mediate daily. It was the routine I had been raised on. Meditate once in the morning at dawn, to greet the day, and once at night at dusk to farewell the day. Additional meditating was encouraged.

I heard light footsteps, and knew who it was without opening my eyes at all. I heard Katara continue to bend the water that I knew was in front of her.

"Katara, remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked, slyly

"Yeah" Katara huffed out. I could practically feel the younger girl raising her eyes to the sky

"Wellll, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous"

I bit my lip, and kept my eyes closed. During meditation, I was taught not to lose my focus or open my eyes for anything, and to let nothing distract me from my concentration. But I couldn't help but be a little distracted.

"Good for you" Katara drawled, unimpressed

"You're not gonna stop me?" I heard Aang ask

"No. Have fun" Katara replied, still bending and reshaping her stream of water

"I will" Aang said, boasting and ostentatious

"Great" Katara said

"I know it's great"

"Well I'm glad you know" Katara mocked

I could tell this wasn't going to end well. Not at all "I'm glad you're glad"

"Good"

"Fine!" at Aang's near shout, and stomp of his foot, I heard the water Katara had been bending splash back into the bowl.

I sighed; It seemed peaceful quiet mediation was over. I opened my eyes, in time to see Aang as he walked out, and Katara hug her elbows close to her body, unsure.

I got to my feet, slipped quietly to sit beside her, and put a hand on her arm. She jumped clearly having forgotten I was there, and then gave a small smile. I smiled back and said "C-Come on" she frowned confused "We'd b-better go make s-sure he doesn't g-get hurt"

Katara nodded, and I helped her to her feet. We shared looks, and then left our room, to follow after Aang.

I couldn't help but worry at my lip. I just hoped Aang wouldn't get himself killed by his own egotistical stupidity.

0o0

"You're not gonna master it in one day. Even I'm not that good" Suki said.

Sokka continued to go through the routine, fan in hand, and ignored her derisive comment "I think I'm starting to get it"

He really wasn't. He hopped on one leg, then switched to the other, and jerked his arms back and forth, skipped a step, and then threw out an arm, and the fan went soaring through the door to hit the tree outside.

Suki chuckled "It's not about strength" she advised "Our technique is about using our opponent's force against them" she demonstrated with her hands what she meant "Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and-"

She had stepped forward, to strike, and Sokka, surprising them both, managed to block it and send her tumbling to the floor onto her back. They both blinked at each other. Sokka then crossed his arms and made a noise of satisfaction.

Suki jumped to her feet, and snapped out "I fell on purpose to make you feel better" her arms thrust down at her sides, fists clenched

Sokka wasn't buying the lame excuse she gave. He grinned, pleased with himself "I got you, admit I got you"

Suki grabbed his outstretched pointer finger, and a few others, and bent them back, causing Sokka's knees to bend at the sudden pressure point of pain "Ok it was a lucky shot" she let go "Let's see if you can do it again"

They faced off, and circled each other

0o0

Aang was floating in the water, watching the girls sat or sprawled out on the ground as they waited along with him, for the Unagi to come. "What's taking so long?" the little girl Koko asked

Aang raised an arm and shouted back "I'm sure it'll be here any second"

He scrambled for something to show them, to impress them with, and came up with the floating marble trick "Ummm, what about this?"

The girls rolled their eyes, and sighed "Not that again. Boring" one girl quipped.

Some of them started to get to their feet, and Koko said "Where's the Unagi? It's getting late"

Aang grimaced and replied back, raising a hand "Where are you going? Don't leave!"

Despite his protests, the group of girls started to get up and walk away, back to their homes "Sorry Aang!" Koko shouted "Maybe next time!" then she took left.

Aang lowered himself into the water, and blew bubbles from his nose, bored and disappointed at the turn of events. He happened to glance up and saw two familiar figures walking forward, and come to a stop at the shore

"Katara! Mina! You guys showed up"

0o0

I smiled, and gave a small wave. Katara her hands clasped in front of her, smiling sheepishly "We wanted to make sure you were safe" she called out to him "You really had us worried"

Aang was surprised, and yelled back "Back there you acted like you didn't care"

Katara looked guilty. I felt a little guilty, but in my own defense I was right in the middle of meditation, and had heard their earlier conversation, as if I was far-off, or in an echoing cave, and hadn't really been all that focused on it "I'm sorry"

Aang nodded, looking apologetic and guilty himself "Me too" he said "I did let that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk"

I laughed, and called out "Y-Yes, yes you were!"

Katara cupped her hands around her mouth to increase her volume and called out herself "Well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk"

Aang grinned at the teasing, and then started to swim back towards us "On my way!"

Both mine and Katara's teasing smiles and laughter vanished in a second, when we saw what was following Aang, right behind him. We both gasped eyes wide with fright and shock.

Aang finally noticed the danger he was in, when something lifted him out of the water. I watched as glanced up at the creature he was riding, and gasped again. The fin had been deceiving; it wasn't a back fin. It was a head fin. On the head of a very large, very angry sea serpent.

It blew water out of its mouth in a powerful streaming jet; I gasped again, hands going to my mouth. I felt Katara clutching onto my arm, and I knew it was going to cause bruises later.

The creature lunged, and I saw Aang jumped into the air, and catch onto- what could only be described as whiskers- and hold on. I could hear Aang screaming, all the way from the shore.

"Hang out Aang!" Katara yelled

I pulled my hands away from my mouth, and shouted "Don't let go!"

The creature reared and jerked its head, and Aang lost his grip and went flying. He landed back into the water, a metres from the shore, with a hard splash. Then he surfaced, and floated completely still.

I was already running, literally trying to shove the water out of my way to get closer to Aang. I heard Katara follow right behind me and the creature shriek and start to close in

"Aang!"

I was panting, but continued to spring through the ocean "Aang! Aang wake up!"

He didn't move or say a word. Every metre we travelled the giant sea serpent got closer and closer, still a shadow under the waves. Finally I got to Aang, and pulled him into my arms. Katara reached us just a second later.

The creature broke right out of the water shrieking, and went to lunge. I felt Katara hook her arm through mine, and then suddenly we were soaring backwards through the water away from creature.

It hit the water and caused us to fly into the air. We landed back onto the shore, hard, hidden behind a barrier of rocks. The creature roared and shrieked some more, angry it hadn't caught us.

Katara peeked over the rocks, and the jets of water that the serpent had been shooting at us stopped, and the creature left.

I heard Katara gasp, and I couldn't help but think, _oh what could possibly go wrong now? _"Zuko" Katara exclaimed, and I wanted to smack myself.

Wasn't the giant, angry, water sea serpent enough? Apparently not.

0o0

The ramp came down, and the large grey komodo rhinos walked out of the ship, their riders directing them towards the village.

Prince Zuko scowled under his red metal helmet "I want the Avatar alive" He ordered

0o0

Katara sneaked over me, and peeked out from behind the rocks on the side, when she didn't duck back down; I reached out and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down again. She gasped, and I put a finger over my lips, to tell her to be quiet.

She nodded. We pressed ourselves against the rock, Aang between us, and waited for the komodo rhino's and their riders to pass. I could feel my heart pounding so loud and so fast I was sure Zuko would hear it.

Finally they passed, and both Katara and I breathed sighs of relief. I looked down at the unmoving close-eyed airbender boy in my arms, and re-adjusted him to lie on his back, flat. Katara scooted over "Wake up Aang" she begged softly.

Then, the younger girl seemed to get an idea. She trailed her hand up Aang's chest, to his mouth, and I realized she was using her bending. Water came out, and Aang started to cough and splutter and I had never heard a more beautiful sound.

I felt the sting of happy tears, and tightened my grip on my best friend. He opened his dark grey eyes, and said "K-Katara, Mina"

Katara leaned in closer, a hand on his cheek, and I squeezed Aang's shoulders with my hands. We both waited for him to finish "Dont ride the Unagi. Not fun"

I let out a shaky laugh, and Katara gave a smile. I promised myself I would whollop Aang upside the head for breaking his promise not to scare me half to death again later.

For now we had much bigger things to worry.

0o0

"Not bad" Suki commented. Sokka had once again managed to block a strike she had tried to land on him.

Sokka smiled at the praise. Suki had been teaching him all morning, and they had practiced and went over what she had taught all afternoon. She returned the smile.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores!" the moment was broken "Girls, come quickly"

Suki was already rushing out the door after the head of the village before he finished speaking. Sokka spluttered, and gestured with his hands "Hey I'm not a- ahh whatever"

He went after Suki, Momo and Raiu following behind him.

0o0

"Come out Avatar!" Zuko called into the empty village "You can't hide from me forever"

All the villagers, having hidden in their houses and homes, ducked back inside, afraid and dread-filled to see firebender soldiers on Kyoshi Island.

"Find him"

With two soldiers to a mount, the soldiers trotted into the village, intent to do as their commanding officer and prince ordered.

There was the very soft pitter patter of feet across tiles, and if any of soldiers happened to look up they would have seen a peculiar sight. There was the almost silent sound of metal being unsheathed, and it was surprising none of the intruders heard it.

The next thing they knew, two of their comrades were jerked right out of the saddle with grunts and cries of surprise. The rest still on their mounts, turned to find the reason for two soldiers crashing to the ground.

A girl, a warrior unsheathed her fans, and lunged forward with a growl, and took down another firebender, breaking his spear in the process.

Suki ran past her comrade, and smirked and went straight for the main target; the leader of the group. She dodged a fire stream, leaped over another, and jumped into the air. Prince Zuko his mount around and its tail sent Suki crashing to the ground.

Zuko saw the downed warrior and shot fire at her. Sokka came in time to block it with his own fan. Another Kyoshi warrior took Zuko down off his mount "I guess training's over "Sokka said

All three of them circled and surrounded the firebender. Zuko glared, and spun around on his hands, shooting fire from his feet. He knocked one Kyoshi through the wooden curtain into the house, Suki crashed into the front porch's support beam, and Sokka had his legs swept out from under him and knocked his head on the front porch floor.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you"

"Hey! Over here!" the scarred prince turned and standing there was the one he had been searching for

"Finally" then Zuko threw fire blasts right at him

Aang dodged and ducked under one and hit the other away with his staff. He twirled in his staff in his hands, and hovered up and came closer to the scarred firebender. His staff was knocked out of his hands.

He leapt away, and used his airbender to bring two fallen fans into his hands. As Zuko charged, Aang leapt forward in a flip, and swung both fans forward...creating a jet stream of air that knocked Zuko flying into a house.

Aang sighed, dropped the fans, grabbed his staff and took off into the air.

0o0

"Aang!" I flown right after him, and he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Most of the village house were burning, burned, or damaged and in pieces. The smoke floated up into the air, and I coughed. Such destruction, all because of the Fire Nation.

I came into land, twirled my glider and the yellow wings folded back into the staff. I frowned, and covered my mouth with my hand, to stop from inhaling too much of the smoke.

That was when I heard it. A small terror-filled cry. Two soldiers with spears had cornered one of the village children. She was just a little girl no more than five years old. I frowned and rushed forward

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

I didn't stutter, or stammer over my words. It seemed when in the midst of battle, I finally found my confidence and courage; at least enough not to sound like choking victim.

The two soldiers whipped around, and smirked. I could tell by their expression, that they thought I would be an easy target because I was a girl. I took a running start. I leaped over one, and swung my staff.

My airblast hit the first before he had time to turn to face me properly, and he went crashing into his comrade and they both slammed into the nearby house, and were still. I scooped up the little girl, and took her away.

I brought us to some undamaged buildings and put her on her feet. A Kyoshi warrior came around the corner, startling me, but she lowered her weapons and smiled in relief. The little girl ran into the older girl's arms.

The warrior looked at me, and said "Thank you, for saving my sister"

I nodded, and then we both had to duck under a stray fire stream sent our way. I shooed the two off with hands "G-Go, get out of h-here. I'll handle t-this"

The Kyoshi warrior looked conflicted. I could easily tell she wanted to stay and fight by my side, to repay me for saving her sister. But I knew she wouldn't want to leave her little sister alone out here right in the middle of all the fighting.

The warrior put down the little girl, and pulled out two of those golden light metal, but sharp and strong fans out of her sash. She held them out to me "I wish I could fight with you, so I hope these will be enough in way of thanks"

I didn't dare refuse them. I smiled, and took them, and tucked them into my brown belt. Another stray fire blast came our way, and I used my bending to dissipate it. I shooed them off, and this time, the warrior picked up her sister and left.

I inhaled, and then rushed back out into the fray, hoping this time, I'd find Aang.

0o0

Prince Zuko was not pleased. He was a prince, a highly trained firebender, and he had been best by a simple single shot from a twelve year boy. He was undoubtedly angry and furious.

He pulled himself out of the wreckage of the house he had ploughed into, and stepped back out.

"Aang! Aang where are you?!" He turned at the voice, calling for the Avatar. And that was when he finally saw her up close.

She was dressed in that same shade of clothes of orange and yellow and brown as the Avatar, though hers were slightly different, more feminine. She still had those blue arrow tattoos on the backs on her hands and one on her forehead.

"Aang!" she continued to call, terror and worry filling her voice.

The airbender girl was a lot smaller than he first figured. She was at least half a head shorter than the Avatar, and the boy was twelve. She could have passed for a twelve year old herself, but something about her, maybe her voice, told him she was as old as he was.

She spun around, and Zuko took notice of her physical characteristics. She had the same shade of peach coloured skin the Avatar did, with angular but slightly soft features to go along with it. Her hair was waist length, and so dark a brown it was almost black.

She spun around again, still searching, and Zuko got a flash of moonsilver lavender, but her face turned around again. But now he could the other side of her face, and hair, and he was stunned, and confused.

There, running through the thick dark locks, was a single thick streak of hair a different colour to the rest. It was pure white, like freshly fallen snow in the Poles.

"Up here!" Zuko looked up at the voice, and saw the Avatar flying about on that winged contraption of his.

The airbender girl, smiling with relief, snapped out her own staff, and yellow wings unfolded from it. Zuko came out of daze in which he had been studying the girl, and charged forward.

"Look out!"

The girl turned, and saw him. Her eyes narrowed, and she let go of the gilder staff. She pulled out, and unfolded two golden fans. Zuko was too busy throwing fire at her, to notice the resemblance to the fans that had been used on him earlier.

The airbender girl, spun around, leaped threw the air, landed on her left foot, and swung her arms around while twisting her body. Then, Zuko felt himself go soaring backwards and crash into something again.

He let out a furious yell as he did so

0o0

We were flying in the air, soaring over to village, to find Katara. I noticed Aang's crestfallen expression. As I had noticed earlier, everything was on fire, burning down to ashes to the ground.

Even the statue of Avatar Kyoshi that had been restored was scorched and covered with flames.

We landed, and folded up our gliders, and Katara noticed our presence. She turned to us. "Look what I brought to this place" Aang said

Katara frowned "It's not your fault"

Of course, as I had known he would, Aang argued the point "Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me"

Katara bit her lip, "Then let's get out of here, Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but I think it's the only way"

I nodded "She's r-right. Zuko will l-leave them alone to c-come after us"

Aang's slumped forward, and closed his eyes, everything from his posture to his expression spoke of agreement, but defeat "I'll call Appa"

I bit my lip. I just hoped we could out in time to save at least some of the village.

0o0

Meanwhile, the Kyoshi warrior from earlier whose little sister Mina had saved was fighting in the main square. She threw a fan, and it hit the helmet of one of the firebenders and knocked him out.

The Kyoshi warriors continued to fight and hold off the firebenders.

Suki and Sokka were knelt behind a house "There's no time to say goodbye "Suki warned him, desperate to get back to help her fellow warriors.

Sokka leaned forward a little "What about, I'm sorry"

Suki frowned "For what?"

Sokka looked her right in the eyes, and said with complete honesty "I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior"

"I am a warrior" Suki leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek "But I'm girl too" Sokka flushed "Now get out of here, we'll hold them off"

Sokka did as she ordered, and ran for Appa, while she ran back into the fighting.

0o0

"Go, Aang, go" this time it wasn't in laughter and cheering that I urged Aang. This time it was in desperation.

Aang, seeing that Sokka, and everyone else was in the saddle. I looked behind us, fearfully hoping no firebender came around the corner "Appa, Yip Yip!"

And thankfully we took off.

Below us I heard Prince Zuko yell "Back to the ship. Dont lose sight of them!"

Even this far away, and this high in the air, I could see the plumes of trailing smoke raising into the air, and see the flickering orange and red flames, that continued to burn down Kyoshi village.

"I know it's hard but you did the right thing" Katara soothed Aang, as I crawled to the back, to continue to look at the village "Zuko would have destroyed the whole place. If we had stayed. They're gonna be ok Aang"

I instantly turned around, knowing exactly what Katara's words would mean to Aang. I reached out, but was too late. Aang already had leapt from the saddle. "What're you doing?!"

I leaned as far forward as possible and watched as Aang dived into the water. Not a mere two second later, he came back up.

The Unagi reared and roared. I watched Aang find his grip, and pull back on the whiskers of the creature. Water came splattering out, and I saw that it put out all the fires on the houses.

The Unagi lifted its head, throwing Aang into the air, and Appa swooped down and caught him, before pulling back up straight again.

0o0

Back in Kyoshi village, the chief had seen what Aang had done, and smiled

"Thank you Avatar"

0o0

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous" Aang said as he climbed back into the saddle.

I frowned, and came through on my promise. I wholloped him upside the head. Aang yelped, and frowned at me. I frowned right back "You p-promised never to scare me a-again. What you did was d-dangerous..." then I smiled without helping it.

Katara nodded "Yes, it was" Then the Water Tribe girl reached forward and hugged him. Aang sighed in happiness and smiled.

I looked to Sokka, and he looked at me, then we both looked to two hugging in front of us. We looked back at each other, and exchanged smiles.

As we flew away I thought, _onto our next adventure. _I shook my head at the possibilities and laughed my hair loose and free in the wind.

0o0


	8. A Little Author rant

**To all those who favourite my story and are following it thank you! :D**

**Now onto business. I know some have said and think that I've just dropped Mina into the story of Avatar without thought and that I'm making her copy what the others are doing.**

**Now I like criticism, but I **_**have**_** put some thought into this. A lot actually. Mina has a backstory, and she will evolve as a character, but she will do so when I want her to. Her backstory is delicate and complicated, and I don't want to give too much away because that will spoil it. **

**You will understand why I've held off on giving to much detail on her backstory when you get to the end of Book One. **

**I am developing her, and she will have separate parts and experiences from the others, but I can't just willy-nilly do that at the start because then the suspense will be ruined and my character will have nowhere to go. I want her to evolve slowly, because let's face it, in real life, people don't just go 'Oh I'm shy' and then are like 'Ok I'm brave and courageous now' in a short amount of time. I want it to seem as real as possible, to engage you, duh. **

**Like I said before in my AN at the end of my last chapter, I want to introduce her slowly, so you hardly notice she's evolved and different until BAM its hits you suddenly, say in Book Two. **

**As for adding Zuko's bits, I am not doing that to make the story longer. I am doing that, because despite a lot of people having seen the show, I feel I need to add him. He's a main character Hellooooooo! Without him, the plot would be dead. Why would Aang feel the need to learn the elements so quickly, and evolve himself into a braver more responsible Avatar if Zuko wasn't chasing him, and then teaching him?!**

**Besides I'm following the episode, and I'm sorry, but If the episode has Zuko in it, I'm adding it, so tough nuts I'm afraid. **

**Ok my little rant is over, deepest apologies this isn't a chapter, but I felt the need to explain myself, and clear up any confusion you guys might have. **

**I'll have this down by the time I put up Episode five, King of Omashu, promise. **

**Now remember, reviews but NO FLAMES!**


End file.
